A Meeting of Equals
by charis100
Summary: An elleth travels to Lothlorien and has a run-in with the March Warden. A clash of personalities - or of hearts?
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of Equals  
  
Disclaimer: (and even my disclaimer is pinched from someone else!) © Glimmershiefer "Characters belong to Tolkien, and if we could harness the energy of him spinning in his grave, we wouldn't have to worry about OPEC decreasing oil production" This is more book-verse than movie-verse – except that Haldir is most definitely played by Mr Craig Parker - right down to the gray eyes and muscles.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tala was tired. Or weary rather, elves weren't supposed to feel tired. She had ridden non-stop from Rivendell as Lord Elrond had ordered and now had been travelling for several days. The Lord of Rivendell had given her an urgent message to be delivered only to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, and she had received an additional task from the Lady Arwen.  
  
She had travelled south from Rivendell, past Caradhras, through the pass called the Redhorn Gate and down the valley she knew as Nanduhirion, which the Dwarves called the Dimrill Dale.  
  
As her horse came to the summit of the small mound, she brightened and felt the weariness subside. There across the plain were the beginnings of the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. Dusk had begun to darken the bright sunlight of the day and she would be glad to reach the shelter of the forest before night fell, she had been lucky on several occasions to avoid bands of orcs roaming the land.  
  
"Look, Nahar, we're almost there." Her horse whinnied in response. Tala paused to push her raven hair away from her face and, repositioning her bow over her shoulders, urged Nahar forward, encouraging him with her heels pressed into his white flank.  
  
She entered the edges of the forest and immediately felt more at ease. She was nearing the end of her urgent journey, and soon would be able to discharge her task and return to Rivendell.  
  
The forest was silent and surprisingly still, no breeze seemed to move the trees and the late sunlight filtered down through lush green leaves, dappling the ground. The trees were tall with broad trunks and Tala guided the horse onto a path, weaving between them, which led deeper into the forest. Tala put her hand up to her cheek, already thinking of her arrival in the city. She should get cleaned up, she supposed, before appearing before the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. The long, hard journey had taken a toll on her appearance and she frowned at the mud splatters on the hem of her blue riding coat and boots.  
  
She smiled, thinking of the absurd tales of men, who said that elves never got dirty. It was true that they disliked being so, but on a long journey there was nothing that could be done.  
  
Tala's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint shuffle of leaves and she brought Nahar to a sharp halt, glancing around uneasily. Suddenly, soundlessly, three elves, dressed in shadowy gray, appeared from the trees, arrows notched in bows, all aimed in her direction.  
  
These were elves of the Galadhrim – evident from their fine features and the white blonde hair worn long and braided. Tala sat completely still, keeping absolute control over the stallion, who rolled one eye at her.  
  
An elf, dressed slightly more finely than the other two, approached and spoke, his silver eyes examining her coldly. His clear voice matched the look in his eyes. His hair glinted gold in the light.  
  
"Declare yourself. What is your business here within the borders of Lothlorien?"  
  
Nahar shuffled slightly at the commanding tone and she bent forward to whisper reassuring into his ear, before responding.  
  
"I have come with an urgent message for the Lord and Lady of this land from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I have been instructed that it is for them alone."  
  
The elf did not appear to be convinced at her explanation and he showed no sign of ordering his guard to move the aim of their arrows away from her.  
  
"We were not informed of this." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
He indicated that she should dismount and she complied, swinging down from her saddle with grace and holding Nahar close to her by the bridle.  
  
Tala shrugged, deciding to behave as coldly as other elf. Despite the mud and her untidy hair, she held herself straight, not allowing herself to show any weariness.  
  
"I have no control of that." She said haughtily, chin in the air. "Do I look like an orc spy?"  
  
The blond elf circled her arrogantly, examining her.  
  
She fumed silently, but kept looking straight ahead, fixing her dark eyes on the broad trunk of a mallorn tree in the distance.  
  
The closeness of him was somehow disturbing to her - he was so entirely masculine, the cloth of his cloak draped perfectly over hard muscle; as he prowled around her, her skin tingled and she imagined she almost felt his breath on her neck.  
  
He stepped back a few paces and stood for a moment, staring at her, and seemed finally to have made a decision. He turned to the guards and motioned for them to lower their bows.  
  
"I am the March Warden of Lorien." He announced.  
  
Tala lowered her head in a traditional greeting. "Mae govannen, March Warden. I am Eruna'antale, one of the ladies of the household of the Umdomiel."  
  
The March Warden smirked disbelievingly. "And the Lord Elrond sent you with an urgent message? Had he run out of warriors?"  
  
The other elves sniggered and Tala blushed fiercely, hating the elf for his quick judgement of her.  
  
In response to a silent order, one of the other elves approached and silently removed her sword from the horse's saddle and took her bow.  
  
"If this is how you treat visitors from Rivendell, March Warden, it is no wonder you get so few." Tala said between clenched teeth, glaring.  
  
The trials of the journey had affected her more than she first thought and she blinked back a few angry tears.  
  
The Warden noticed the glint in her brown eyes and his stern expression softened slightly. "Apologies, lady. You understand we must be vigilant at such times. I am responsible for the safety of the borders of this land and we have been tracking orcs to the North for some days now."  
  
He nodded to the elf who had taken her weapons and said "Few are permitted to set foot in the Naith of Lorien but, as you have a message from Lord Elrond, Rumil will take you into the city and will bring you before the Lord and Lady. But you cannot leave until dawn. He is needed here to guard the borders during the time of darkness."  
  
"And my sword and bow?"  
  
He had become cold and distant again. "You will have those returned to you when the Lord and Lady think fit." He turned away and did not speak to her again. After having a whispered conversation with the elf called Rumil, which even her elven ears could not hear, he led the other elf back into the forest.  
  
Rumil approached her and without a word indicated that she should follow him.  
  
After attempting to make general conversation with the silent elf and getting no response, she gave up. Tala assumed that the Warden's orders had included his not speaking to her. She was angry at the arrogant way she had been treated. Of course she understood that he needed to be careful but there was no way she could have been mistaken for anything but that which she was. She was a lady of Rivendell, one of Arwen Evenstar's court.  
  
Tala hoped that she would never see the elf again or she may say something which she would regret. Her temper had always been passionate and during the latter years had worked hard to try and control it, but on this occasion she thought it might be more than she could deal with.  
  
Despite her anger Tala did not remount her horse but kept pace with her escort on foot, leading the stallion by the bridle. She could not help but look around in awe at the huge trees which made up the Golden Wood – larger even then those surrounding Elrond's house at Rivendell. The foliage was lush and green and the forest floor soft underfoot. She longed to ask her guide for details of the plants and flowers which she saw along the way but kept silent, merely admiring their beauty.  
  
The late sunlight had almost faded when Rumil showed her where she could tether Nahar for the night in a clearing and then led her to the bottom of a silken ladder leading to an elven shelter - a flet - high in the tree.  
  
He spoke. "You can stay here this night. We will return later once the border is secure." And with that he disappeared abruptly through the trees.  
  
Tala pursed her lips in dismay – she hated sleeping in trees and disliked heights in general ever since a childhood accident when she had fallen from a tree and been badly injured, it had been touch and go for a while as to when she would be able to walk again. She had avoided heights ever since.  
  
Tala stood and looked at the delicate ladder for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. She was not about to display any weakness to these elves. She pushed her fear to the back of her mind and took hold of the ladder.  
  
"Right." She said firmly to herself. "I'm going to do this. If they return and find me sleeping on the ground then they will think me foolish." She admitted to herself that it would also be a safer place to sleep.  
  
She managed the climb with the few possessions she required from her saddle bag but was immensely relieved when she finally reached the platform of the flet. She lay her cloak out on the boards as far away from the opening as possible and settled down on the rather bare wood to try and get some sleep, but the thought of the height she was at made her too uncomfortable. The boards felt flimsy to her though she knew they were not.  
  
Her mind was also taken up with thoughts of the way she had been treated by the arrogant March Warden. She recalled how his piercing eyes had examined her thoroughly and seemed to find her wanting. She sighed and thought of her comfortable room, now empty in Rivendell, and started to calculate the days until she could return.  
  
88888888888  
  
Haldir led Orophin back into the trees.  
  
He had noticed the glint of tears in elleth's dark eyes and had guessed they were from anger rather than upset. He liked that; she had spirit and yet had not given in to her frustration.  
  
He pondered on the message she had brought from Rivendell. It had been many months since they had heard from that place. And to send a lady of the Umdomiel's household, Haldir puzzled, perhaps she had also brought some private message from the Evenstar for her grandmother.  
  
She had seemed well equipped to defend herself from her haughty stance and well-used bow. He had not needed to have treated her quite so abruptly but she had given as good as she got. He wondered how she would take to the orders he had given to Rumil not to speak to her. Not well, he guessed and smiled slightly, but once Lord Celeborn knew she was in Lorien then his duty to oversee her would be discharged.  
  
His thoughts strayed for a moment to the way her ice-blue coat had shown up her fair skin and raven-dark hair. Her eyes had been so dark and deep they could have swallowed him whole. Were all ladies at Rivendell as fair as the Evenstar, he pondered?  
  
At that moment, an elf of the patrol ran up to report a sighting of yrchs and he did not think of her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Some time after night had fallen, Tala heard a scrambling noise at the ladder and the elf who had guided her to the flet – Rumil – appeared in the pale moonlight at the entrance.  
  
He nodded to her and settled down in one of the corners to sleep, without another word. He was shortly followed by the other elf who had not been introduced to her. He stared at her curiously but again did not speak.  
  
Tala debated whether she should speak to him and searched furiously for something to say. Just as she was about to ask him how the evening's patrol had gone and whether any yrchs had been spotted, he followed the other elf's example and settled down to sleep.  
  
Tala was relieved to see that the March Warden did not appear and lay back down, shifting her cloak under her in an effort to be more comfortable. The night air had turned cold and the leaves lifted and rustled in a slight breeze. She stared up at the tree branches above her, taking the place of a roof for the shelter. What would the next few days bring, she wondered. She thought of her audience with the Lord and Lady with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness. Would they allow her mistress' request? Her mind seemed too busy for rest.  
  
Yet sleep must have come because she was awoken later in the night by low whispering. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden floor and sat up. Her left arm had gone to sleep and she rubbed it absently.  
  
The two elves were standing at the edge of the flet looking out into the forest, their pale hair evident in the moonlight. Their tone was now fairly urgent although still not above a murmur.  
  
Tala crept silently up to them. "What is it?" she whispered.  
  
They did not turn to acknowledge her but Rumil replied, still looking out in the forest canopy,  
  
"Yrchs. They have come within the borders of the forest."  
  
The other elf looked angry. "They grow ever more confident."  
  
Rumil nodded to him. "My brother, Orophin."  
  
Tala smiled at him in greeting. She was grateful to have some acknowledgement that she existed and decided that perhaps not all Galadhrim elves were as bad as their March Warden.  
  
"We should go." Orophin said, and Rumil nodded in agreement.  
  
She watched them climb easily down the ladder and meet the tall figure of another elf at the bottom. The three had a muttered consultation which resulted in the two brothers striding off into the trees and the other elf climbing the ladder.  
  
Tala turned away from the opening, dismayed to see it was the March Warden. She did not completely understand the reason for her strong feeling but only knew that she had no wish to come face to face with that elf again. The closeness of him disturbed in ways she could not begin to understand.  
  
He leapt gracefully onto the wooden platform, barely looking at Tala, but stood at the entrance of the flet watching the forest floor.  
  
Tala would have stayed as far away from the March Warden as she could but she was curious. As she neared the opening of the shelter to ask what was happening, there was a strange whistling noise and in a single movement the March Warden reached out and shoved her roughly to the floor as a black- feathered arrow thumped into the wooden post just above her head, barely missing her.  
  
"Yrchs" he exclaimed heatedly as a group of the foul creatures surrounded the tree.  
  
The orcs must have spotted the flet high up in the branches and began hacking at the trunk with their blades, the vibration of the axes caused the whole flet to vibrate.  
  
The tree began to sway and Tala turned her horrified eyes to see the March Warden had grasped one of the stout poles that the flet was constructed of.  
  
Before Tala could make herself secure the floor tilted sharply and she cried out as she was thrown to the boards and tipped towards the opening. She scrabbled desperately and managed to grasp a crack in the boards and save herself.  
  
She lay still for a moment, sucking in air – trying to still her racing heart. The pounding of the orc blades seemed to have stopped for the moment and the March Warden pointed to the rear of the flet.  
  
"Get back. Secure yourself." He said curtly and turned away.  
  
But Tala was slow to react, partly because of her recent scare and partly because she had no wish to comply meekly with the supercilious elf.  
  
She sat for a moment to recover her breath and stared furiously at his back. Just as she lifted herself to move to the back of the shelter, she heard the same whistling sound as before but as the elf reached to push her again to safety, the movement unbalanced him and the precarious state of the tree was the contributing factor in his fall from the flet.  
  
Tala was horrified to see him slip from the edge of the opening.  
  
Tala didn't think but reacted instinctively, pushing her body across the floor of the shelter, she managed to just catch his wrist as he fell.  
  
His strong fingers immediately wrapped around her own wrist. Wincing with the pain of catching his entire weight on her shoulder, she looked down from the edge of the flet to see his gray eyes looking up at her.  
  
There was relief in them, she saw, and concentration, and something else – flickering in the background. Could it be? No, she decided, he could not be laughing, not at a time like this. And as she thought this, the flicker died away and was replaced with determination, and also concern.  
  
8888888888888  
  
Haldir stared up at the frightened face of the elleth who was the only reason why he wasn't now plummeting to his death. Her dark hair fell like a raven cascade and strands blew against his face in the breeze. What a position to be in – suspended from one of his own flets by one arm.  
  
And saved by an elleth. By the Valar, he would never hear the end of this. His wardens would be telling this tale for many years, he thought dryly. Her reactions had been impressive. As he shifted his fingers more tightly round her wrist, he could see the determination in her eyes.  
  
His voice was gentle when he finally spoke.  
  
"I don't think I can climb back up from here. You are not strong enough to assist me. Will you be able to hold on for a little while longer? Rumil and Orophin will return once they have seen the yrchs from the borders."  
  
888888888888  
  
Tala did not trust herself to speak but merely nodded, biting her lip with the strain. The pain in her shoulder was sending heat shooting down her arm and it felt like it was being wrenched from the socket, but she would not let go, as she looked into his steel gray eyes and saw the trust in them, she knew she would never let go.  
  
She could feel his fingers gripping her wrist, warm and hard, and for some reason the thought created a tingling in the pit of her stomach. The muscles of his arm bulged with the strain against the soft fabric of his tunic. She realised she was still staring into his eyes and quickly looked away, awkwardly.  
  
She found herself staring at the ground and it was then that she fully appreciated the situation. Her head and shoulders were hanging from the edge of the flet at a height that made her whimper silently. The ground seemed to fall away from her as she looked. She dragged her eyes away from the forest floor and decided it was best if she just closed them.  
  
Just at that moment, when the pain in her shoulder was becoming unbearable, Rumil appeared, running out of the trees. He took in the situation in an instant.  
  
"Haldir!" he shouted urgently and dashed to the bottom of the ladder.  
  
Even in that moment, all Tala could think as she hung desperately on was that she now knew the elf's name. Haldir. As her eyes met his for an instant she saw in them again that twinkle of amusement – as if he knew her thoughts - and she blushed.  
  
Rumil now lay beside her and reached down his hand to Haldir's free one, which he gripped and drew him effortlessly onto the flet without Tala's help.  
  
The sudden loss of weight on Tala's arm was a relief for a moment and then the pain became excruciating. She stumbled quickly to the back of the shelter, and curled up onto her cloak, not wishing the March Warden and the other elf to see her hurt, wanting only to be alone, her mind filled merely with the pain of her shoulder.  
  
She saw Haldir glance curiously and turn to come across to her and she immediately closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.  
  
Rumil spoke "Will the flet be safe for tonight? The orcs did a lot of damage."  
  
Haldir replied in a low tone. "It will be safer than her sleeping on the ground. They should not return tonight but who can tell with those foul creatures."  
  
Tala was glad when the two elves disappeared down the ladder and all was silent. Her shoulder was throbbing and it was obvious to her that the act of catching the March Warden as he fell - and then taking his weight on her one arm for some time, had damaged it in some way, and quite badly.  
  
She resolved not to speak to Haldir about it. He would only see her to be a weak elleth and the very idea of sharing such feelings with him was abhorrent to her. Tala neither wanted nor required his help. She decided that she would seek advice from the healers of the city once she had reached Caras Galadhon.  
  
She drifted into an uneasy and pain-riddled sleep, feeling alternatively hot and then freezing cold, shivers running through her.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
When she awoke, light was filtering through the tree's canopy and Rumil stood over her, waiting patiently for her to awake.  
  
"It is time to go. We must leave now so that I can return to the border as quickly as possibly." And with that he turned and lightly descended the ladder, leaving her to collect her few belongings.  
  
Tala just managed to silence her gasp of pain as she sat up and unwarily put some weight on her damaged arm. She would be more than glad to leave the tree – but first to get down.  
  
Slowly she packed her bag, and rolling her cloak was a feat she managed with one arm and not a little difficulty but she tried to block the pain from her mind.  
  
Tala looked out from the entrance of the flet and, waiting until Rumil and the Warden were in deep conversation on the forest floor beneath her, climbed slowly to the ground, her fingers gripping every single rung of the ladder firmly before she moved onto the next.  
  
She reached solid ground with relief and stood for a moment to compose herself. As she turned to look for her horse she caught movement from the corner of one eye and looked across to see Haldir striding towards her, a grim look on his face.  
  
Tala closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to face him.  
  
The slight morning breeze and his movement caused his long fine hair to fly across his face and he brushed it impatiently away with one hand. He spoke curtly, his dark eyes revealing nothing, his face with a slight frown.  
  
"Last night you were almost killed by that orc arrow. When I tell you to do something I expect it to be done – and immediately."  
  
Anger burned inside her – increased by the fever and dull throb which her injury had caused. Her eyes blazed and she felt her cheeks flush pink as she turned to him.  
  
"Last night I saved your life." She spat.  
  
"You did indeed save my life but if you had done as I told you, lady," the last word was said in a tone of insult, "I would never have fallen."  
  
His gray eyes were as cold and sharp as steel and she felt a great emptiness as she looked into them. Tears sprang to her eyes and she turned away from him, saying heatedly,  
  
"You may have many elves under your command on the borders but you do not govern me, March Warden."  
  
He reached out angrily and grasped her wrist, spinning her back to face him. He had chosen to pull at her damaged arm and she cried out involuntarily as hot knives of pain shot from her shoulder.  
  
She suddenly felt light-headed. Her vision began to blur.  
  
"Haldir." She managed to murmur as she slumped against him, and then felt his strong arms close round her and prevent her from falling as the darkness closed in.  
  
88888888888  
  
Haldir had seen something wrong in her face, her forehead had crinkled with pain and he could see her eyes cloud.  
  
She had spoken his name as the darkness took her and he had stepped forward in a single elegant movement to catch her in his arms as she fell.  
  
He was surprised at how light she was and as he placed her gently on the ground, her dark hair fanned out from her more than usually pale face. Her ebony lashes curled long against her cheeks.  
  
His breath caught as he crouched beside her. In all his centuries he had found many elleths attractive and had taken not a few of them to his bed, but she - she was something more. She touched him. The nearness of her disturbed him in ways he did not wish to consider.  
  
His reverie was broken by light footsteps.  
  
"Haldir?" Rumil drew close, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"Hold her a moment Rumil while I put my cloak down." And Rumil lifted the elleth's shoulders slightly for Haldir to pillow her head with his cloak.  
  
The March Warden then felt along Tala's arm and sat back on his heels.  
  
"It is as I thought. When she took my weight on her arm last night, her shoulder became dislocated. I will have to put it back in while she sleeps – it will be kinder on her. Rumil, get me some strips of fabric so that I can bind her arm to her body for travelling."  
  
Rumil nodded silently and sprinted off to comply with his brother's request.  
  
Haldir knelt beside Tala and lifted her arm gently to him. Pausing a moment, he brushed her hair off her face with gentle fingers, before taking a deep breath and twisting the shoulder back into its socket.  
  
Even in unconsciousness, Tala felt the pain and cried out involuntarily. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**T**ala came to slowly, her eyelids flickering against the early morning light, which although filtering down through the leaves of the mallorn trees, was still bright. She stirred and felt the breeze gently lift her hair. She was gradually aware of birdsong and the faint sound of elven voices a little way off.

She was lying on a cloak on the ground - one of the Galadrhim's cloaks and as she glanced awkwardly around from her position under the tree she could see Rumil and Haldir in discussion a short distance away. Haldir was cloak-less and standing with his back to her, his pale hair immaculately braided and falling down his back. The other elf, Rumil's brother, was nowhere to be seen and she could only assume he was watching the border.

The searing pain in her shoulder has lessened somewhat but Tala found that she could not move her arm and looking down, saw that it had been bound to her body with strips of thick gray cloth, obviously torn hastily from some garment, immobilising it.

She lay back unmoving, just staring up at the leaves, still feeling slightly nauseous, until the breeze carried words of the discussion to her.

Rumil was speaking. "But I do not understand, why did she say nothing of her injury - we could have done something about it before?"

Haldir made a dismissive noise. "Like all ellith she is stubborn. When have you known them to be anything else? She does not know when to keep quiet and when to speak."

Tala flushed angrily at his unreasonable words and began to struggle to her feet defiantly.

Rumil saw her rise and touched the Warden's arm to alert him. Haldir turned and, seeing her standing, strode over to her with a scowl. He halted in front of her, every limb poised and alert, dominating her in every sense.

"You should be resting your arm." His tone was terse.

She did not meet his eyes but looked around for her bags and horse, ignoring him.

"Where is my horse? Where is Nahar?" she did not even glance at him as she spoke but stared across at Rumil, who came closer, looking awkwardly at Haldir as he answered.

"I am sorry, lady, but he bolted during the orc attack. Have no fear, he will not have gone far and we will soon recover him for you. Orophin is following his tracks even now."

Tala was dismayed. Nahar gone? They had been together now for many years. The white stallion was all that she had left. She was slightly comforted by the fact that he had been trained well and he would undoubtedly return to the place he had bolted from, even if Orophin did not track him down before.

Haldir spoke again, his voice imperious, breaking her reverie. "Lady Eruna'antale, you should be resting. Your arm was dislocated and I had to put it back into the socket. You should not move it."

Tala shook her head, still feeling slightly faint but not about to admit it. He was still standing near to her and she moved away slightly, distancing herself from her acute awareness of him. Without his cloak, the fine fabric of his tunic stretched across the muscles of his arms and chest, and his eyes were fixed on her face. He made her feel oddly nervous and unsure of herself, feelings she was not used to.

"No. I must get to Caras Galadhon. I have to deliver my message. I have already wasted too much time." She glared at Haldir, her face set stubbornly, as if to give proof to his earlier dismissive words, and he sighed.

"Very well. Rumil." Haldir concluded with a nod of his head and Rumil picked up Tala's small bag. Haldir moved behind Tala and bending smoothly, picked his cloak up from the ground and placed it surprisingly gently around her shoulders. She accepted the gesture without a word and put her hand up to adjust it over her shoulders. Her fingers brushed his, causing her to jerk them hastily away from the warmth of his skin. He showed no sign of having felt her touch but stepped back, saying nothing.

As they walked away from the clearing, Tala stole a glance back to see the March Warden standing unmoving, staring after them, and she quickly looked away, her breath caught in her throat, her cheeks suddenly pink. His eyes had fixed absolutely on hers, his face set, completely impassive.

88888888888

The walk was a long one and the strapping to her arm made travelling awkward but not impossible and they had made good time. Rumil had been attentive, answering her various questions about Lothlorien and had stopped several times for her to rest briefly. He had checked with her each time that she felt able to continue and she appreciated his concern for her.

Tala wondered if this was his own doing or whether the March Warden had given him instructions. She berated herself. Why think about that elf – she would probably never see him again. She would go to Lothlorien, complete her task, and return to Rivendell without their paths ever crossing. It was probably just the silvery cloak wrapped around her that was making her think of him. It had a faint masculine smell of sandalwood and she fingered the butter-soft cloth between her fingers, admiring it. It was warm yet light and she admitted reluctantly she was grateful to have it.

Tala also found herself thinking about Nahar and wondering whether he had yet been found. She would not be able to leave Lothlorien without him, she smiled wryly to herself. Now her initial worry had passed, she was certain he would be found.

The day passed quickly. After some distance they came to the brow of a hill and Rumil paused, allowing her to catch up to him, as she had fallen behind him on the steep ascent.

She came alongside him and stopped, glad of the chance to catch her breath for a moment.

The elf pointed ahead and finally spoke. "Behold. You are come to Caras Galadhon." His voice was gentle and low, and filled with pride and affection.

Tala followed the direction of his finger keenly - for as long as she could remember she had longed to see the city of Lorien.

She was not disappointed. Ahead stood a green mound, covered in many mallorn trees stretching upwards to the sky. Dusk had fallen and in the branches, numerous gold and silver lights were shining. The lights came from numerous _flets _and _talans_ perched high among the branches. The city sparkled.

Stars had begun to appear faintly in the darkening sky and the sight rendered her speechless.

888888888

Rumil led her westward, on a white stone road, around the base of the wall surrounding the city.

As they came closer, Tala gazed upwards and noted the _flets_ and _talans_ in the branches. It was obvious that she would have to conquer her fear of heights while she was in Lothlorien. It was something that she was definitely not looking forward to.

The City of Trees was even more beautiful than she had imagined and wonder had meant that she had not spoken to her escort since he had pointed the hill out to her, and he had relapsed into his customary silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence and she had enjoyed the elf's company. He was knowledgeable of the forest and obviously loved it deeply. He had never been to Rivendell and she had enjoyed telling him of the splendour of the Last Homely House and its surrounding valley. The one subject he had not spoken of in any detail was the March Warden and she had not asked.

At last they came to a white bridge which Rumil led her over, and they halted at the gates on the far side. The large white gates swung open slowly and they entered Caras Galadhon. Rumil indicated that she should wait, as he spoke to the captain of the elves guarding the gate. She was weary again now and her shoulder was troubling her slightly so she was glad of the rest, no matter how short.

Tala stood, still looking about her in awe. The mallorn trees stretched upwards as far as her neck would stretch backwards. No elves moved around the area of the gate except for those of the guard, as it had drawn late, but in the distance she could hear faint elven voices laughing, carrying clearly on the warm night air.

Suddenly, an elf guard raced off up the slope and she assumed that he was going ahead to warn of her arrival. She grew suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting the Lady of the Galadhrim of whom she had heard so much and appealed to Rumil, who was now leading her into the trees.

"Will you not allow me to at least change my clothes before I see the Lord and Lady?" indicating her muddy garments underneath the March Warden's cloak, which at least hid the strapping around her arm.

Rumil shook his head and, although glancing at her sympathetically, merely stated that his orders were to take her straight to them.

Tala grew angry again at the arrogant March Warden who had obviously given these orders with no other thought than to disgrace her, but she said nothing. She would give that elf a piece of her mind if she ever saw him again. How dare he treat her so, she had done no hurt to him – indeed she had saved his life! She remembered how coldly his gray eyes had looked at her as they left and shivered involuntarily, all gratitude for the loan of his cloak pushed from her mind.

88888888888

In a few minutes she was standing before the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

If possible, they were even more magnificent than Lord Elrond and his beautiful daughter. The Lady was truly as glorious as all the tales she had ever heard.

She bowed her head in reverence while Rumil announced her.

The Lady gazed serenely at her, her face glowing with a soft golden light, her eyes holding the knowledge of the ages, but it was Lord Celeborn who spoke.

"Lady Tala, you are welcome in our city. You bring news from Rivendell?"

Tala inclined her head. "Yes, my Lord. I bring a private message from Lord Elrond. He thought that I would attract less attention than an elven warrior might at such a time."

She glanced across at Rumil who waited discreetly in the background. Lord Celeborn smiled at her concern.

"You may speak before any here."

Tala nodded and continued.

"I have been sent to tell you that the Fellowship that has been spoken of arrived at Rivendell, and a Council was held. The Ringbearer and his companions will, by now, have left Rivendell and are making their way to Lothlorien."

Celeborn nodded in understanding, and pondered on the information for a moment. He turned to the Lady Galadriel.

"They will cross Caradhras?"

The Lady seemed to look inward for a time and then said slowly "No. Moria will be their path." Her melodic voice was like a flowing stream to Tala, like a soft summer breeze in trees, and she immediately felt at peace.

The Lord looked startled "Moria?"

The Lady inclined her head.

"Very well. Rumil." The elf stepped forward. "Return to the borders and tell the March Warden to expect this company."

Lord Celeborn returned his attention to Tala just in time to see her wince of pain as her shoulder was now troubling her after the long journey.

"But wait – Lady Tala – you are injured?"

Tala blushed as his obvious concern for her and said awkwardly

"It is nothing, my Lord. I damaged my shoulder and your March Warden was kind enough to bind it for me."

Celeborn frowned. "Rumil will escort you to the guest quarters and we will send a healer to attend on you there." Tala bowed her head in gratitude but paused, before stepping forward.

"There was something else?" The Lady's soft voice sounded in her head although she had not spoken. Tala was startled and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"You also bring a message from Arwen?"

"I do, my Lady. The Lady Undomiel asks that you will allow me to remain until the departure of the Fellowship from this place. So I may return to her with news of…" Tala hesitated, not knowing how much to say.

"Lord Aragorn." Galadriel finished. "Very well. You shall remain." Her voice was amused and Tala assumed that she was now to leave them.

Rumil escorted her from the Lord and Lady's _talen_ and led her through the maze of paths and bridges to the guest quarters. The night was dark and tiny lamps lit the branches, glowing among the leaves.

Tala tried to concentrate on Rumil's figure striding ahead of her and not on the drop from the path, suspended as it was, high in the branches. It took all her focus to do so. Other elves passing glanced at her curiously, obviously recognising her to be a stranger to the city. They finally reached the guest _talen _where she was to stay and Rumil bade her farewell, with a courteous nod, and was gone.

888888888

"She is the one?" It was Lord Celeborn's voice that was now amused.

"She will be. He will mend her heart and then it will be his." The Lady mused.

"And his heart? Our March Warden - with the reputation of being as cold as the stars themselves? What of Haldir's heart?" Celeborn raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"He resists but it is almost already hers. They are bound together." Galadriel smiled serenely.

"I will give instructions that he will bring the travellers to the City."

Celeborn called an elf to him. "Instruct Rumil that Haldir is to return with this Fellowship. Rumil can take his brother's place for a time."

"Then you will need some way to make him stay. You know he longs only to return to the borders whenever he is here." The Lady of Light turned to her husband and put her head on one side, her eyes lit playfully.

Celeborn smiled. "He cannot return until I order him to do so. I will merely – omit to order him."

And with that he took Galadriel's hand and led her away up the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks as always to my beta reader Dee – and my additional beta reader Kat – who's just joined the team! Now Dee gave me a hard time on two particular points in this one – which I'll mention at the end – but that's her job and I'll leave it up to you to decide. Many thanks for the continuing reviews – they're really encouraging – keep 'em coming please! Dazzler420 – Galadriel says "Patience, my child. All will become clear when it is mean to." LOL  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Haldir stared in surprise at his brother, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead. "I am to return? Already?"  
  
Rumil shrugged. "Those were my instructions – from Lord Celeborn himself. When these travellers arrive from Rivendell you are to escort them to the Lord and Lady."  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The elleth from Rivendell. Did she complain to the Lord of my treatment of her?"  
  
"Not in my hearing, brother."  
  
Haldir walked away, head bowed, deep in thought. The only reason he could think of for the summons was that the elleth had complained and he was returning as some kind of punishment.  
  
Any of the elves under his command could have led this company to the City, his place was here - guarding the borders. He felt a deep annoyance, he had only done his duty and that is what he would tell Lord Celeborn. The border lands were no place for elleths. In truth he had been lenient with her - he could have ordered her to be blindfolded for the way to the city.  
  
He packed his belongings hurriedly, preparing to take his leave of the other elves, relying on Rumil to take over while he was away.  
  
88888888  
  
The healer who had visited Tala's quarters had left her shoulder feeling much less painful but had exclaimed when she had related how it came to be damaged. The elf had nodded as she continued.  
  
"Haldir? Ah yes, he has some healing power. It is useful on the border – so far from the healers in the city. He would be well used to dealing with this sort of injury."  
  
Tala had pondered on this further information about the March Warden later as she sat alone by a window, enjoying the warm breeze and sunshine. A healer. It was a pity he was so arrogant and cold. He was so different to the other elves she had known in Rivendell. She found herself remembering those steady gray eyes and strong, smooth features and shook herself mentally. It would do her no good to form any sort of attachment to that elf. She tried to put him from her mind, instead trying to calculate how far behind her the Fellowship might now be. Once they had left Lothlorien she could return to Rivendell. The March Warden would then be merely a memory. She ignored the flip of her stomach that this thought produced.  
  
Tala had not left her room to explore the city though she wished she could.  
  
After the incident in the flet her fear of heights had returned stronger than ever – as she discovered the morning after her arrival when she stepped out onto the landing outside her door and felt her knees weaken at the height of the tree. The walkway leading away from her quarters seemed to narrow and the guardrails lower. She had berated herself at her weakness but it had not solved the problem and she had remained in her rooms ever since, visited only by the healer.  
  
She was frustrated by her failing - from what she had seen Lothlorien was indeed as beautiful and idyllic as she had been told and she longed to explore further, to walk out in the sunshine under the mallorn trees. Her own quarters were well-appointed, she had everything she could desire, the furnishings were not as sumptuous as they were at Rivendell but then these were only guest quarters.  
  
The city was a busy place, it seemed, from the numbers of elves passing her door, some carrying bows which Tala noted with interest. Her shoulder had improved immeasurably and she had hoped to go out onto the practise fields that she had noticed on her arrival and build the strength back up in her bow arm, but if she could not leave her room... Neither had her bow yet been returned to her. The sooner she could practise, the sooner she would be happy. There was no point starting out on such a journey if she could not protect herself. The bands of orcs roaming the country could easily come across her and if she could not use her bow then she would die. It was as simple as that.  
  
8888888888  
  
As he guided the blind-folded company to Lothlorien, Orophin bringing up the rear, Haldir pondered on what task had brought them so far from home.  
  
Here was a strange band of travellers as ever he had seen. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, of the Dunedain, beloved of the Undomiel, and Legolas Thrandullion, Prince of Mirkwood - travelling with four Halflings, a dwarf, and a man – of Gondor - unless he was much mistaken. The shadow that was the reason for the journey was not yet felt in the heart of the Lady of Light's realm, though he feared it soon would be. And then would come the time for him to leave his beloved Lothlorien and pass over the sea, into the West.  
  
Haldir usually found the walk back to the city a time to relax and collect his thoughts, to contemplate what incidents had occurred on his watch and what needed to be improved upon, but on this journey he found no such contentment. He remained puzzled as to why he had been called back.  
  
At Cerin Amroth a host of elves came marching out from the city to defend the border and he unbound the eyes of the group on the orders of the Lady, and led them into the City - to their audience with Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
88888888  
  
After speaking to the assembled Fellowship, the Lady had taken Legolas and Haldir aside.  
  
"I am concerned about Lady Eruna'antale. We have not seen her around the City since she arrived. I am told by the healer that she stays in her room and does not leave it."  
  
"Healer?" Legolas glanced across at Haldir, worriedly. "Is there something wrong with Tala?"  
  
The Lady was quick to reassure him. "A slight physical hurt only, Legolas. She is well."  
  
Legolas nodded, calmed. "You have put her in a flet, Lady? Then that is the problem – she is terrified of heights."  
  
Haldir's eyebrows rose in surprise, which did not pass unnoticed by Galadriel.  
  
Legolas continued "Ever since a childhood incident when her cousin – "he seemed to pause for a moment, "er, encouraged her to climb a large tree which she fell from and was badly injured."  
  
The Lady smiled slightly at him and turned to Haldir, saying simply  
  
"Then she must be moved. Haldir, take Legolas to Tala's flet and organise her move to quarters more suited to her."  
  
888888888888  
  
Haldir escorted the Mirkwood elf to the flet that Tala had been given for her stay and knocked the door. It flew open as if they had been expected.  
  
"Legolas!" Tala exclaimed with joy and threw herself into his arms, he laughing at her exuberance, holding her tightly to him for a moment.  
  
"How are you, Tala?" he said warmly, kissing her on both cheeks and taking her hands in his, obviously delighted to see her. He stood for a moment, gazing into her eyes.  
  
The March Warden stood back, his face expressionless but inside feeling an irrational anger towards the young prince. Jealousy. It was not a feeling he had had for many years.  
  
He stared at the elleth blatantly. What was it about her that interested him so, when he barely knew her? She was pretty enough, though with her dark hair she did stand out in the fair city of Lothlorien. She had an elf's usual grace and poise.  
  
He remembered how she had hung over the side of the flet, gripping his arm and now knew how much courage that must have taken, given her fear of heights. He admired her for it. Perhaps that was what drew him.  
  
He looked at her now as she spoke with Legolas, looking down for a moment as she listened intently, long, dark lashes hiding her eyes. Suddenly as if becoming aware of his attention, she looked up and caught his eye. It was then he rather thought it might be her eyes that had first caught his attention, almond-shaped, dark and alluring, deep and mysterious. It was of no consequence now – she obviously belonged to the Mirkwood elf.  
  
She had not noticed him until now and he merely bowed, turned and walked away.  
  
8888888888  
  
Tala had recognised those cold gray eyes instantly. So the March Warden had brought the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon. No doubt he would soon be returning to the borders and with this thought she watched him stalk away until he had passed from her sight. Legolas caught her stare and turned to see her concentration fixed upon the retreating figure of the Lorien elf. He puzzled for a moment at her expression and then raised his eyebrows, slightly intrigued.  
  
Haldir shouldered his bow and left the practise ground. He had been shooting for hours and the daylight had finally faded, making it difficult to see the target.  
  
He had been in the City for several days now and had still not received orders from Lord Celeborn as to when he was to return to the borders. He was feeling increasingly annoyed and restless, and working hard on the practise ground to try and curb the feelings.  
  
Haldir returned to his talen each evening worn out but still his mind would not rest. He wondered why he was still here but had given up trying to think of a reason. There was none – unless this was some kind of continuing reprimand for his treatment of the Rivendell elleth but neither the Lord nor Lady had mentioned her to him.  
  
As the March Warden walked back to his talen, his thoughts busy with how Rumil would be coping without him, he came across the Fellowship. The travellers sat in a circle at the base of one of the great mallorn trees, eating and talking, stretched out on the lush grass.  
  
"Haldir!" Legolas beckoned him across. "Join us!"  
  
Haldir hesitated, seeing Tala as one of their company, and was about to decline. He had not seen Tala since he had taken Legolas to her talen but knew that she had been moved to quarters on one of the bottom levels of the city.  
  
"Come," said Aragorn, with a smile, "will the March Warden of Lorien not join us?"  
  
Haldir bowed in acceptance and sat on the ground beside the hobbit called Merry, placing his bow beside him and taking the opportunity to stretch his long legs. He let his head drop back and gazed up at the intertwining branches of the trees above him, filled with their star-like lanterns of gold and silver. A deep sense of peace overcame him and he allowed himself to relax for the first time since he had returned.  
  
Aragorn was discussing something animatedly with Legolas and Boromir, and the hobbits laughing between themselves and occasionally bursting into song. Tala studiously ignored him, strumming quietly on a small harp, silver chords rippling out from her fingers. She was sitting close, Haldir observed, to Legolas, who occasionally leant over and spoke softly to her.  
  
After a time, the company became quieter and called for a song. Aragorn obliged and again began to sing the tale of Tinuviel. The company clapped and congratulated him when he had finished, and Legolas turned to the elleth who had been silent so far.  
  
"Come, Tala, will you not honour us with a song?"  
  
She glanced across at Legolas, smiling, and shook her head, but Aragorn and Sam added their voices to his and she finally acquiesced, though Haldir was sure it was more at Legolas' initial request than anything else however.  
  
Tala paused for a moment in thought and then began to sing. Although her voice was gentle and low, it easily carried in the small clearing. She did not look at anyone but instead seemed to focus inward, wrapt in a memory, her brow wrinkled. Haldir had never heard the song before and she sung it in the language of men.  
  
"Who would sell their soul for love?,  
  
Or waste one tear on compromise,  
  
Should be easy enough,  
  
To know a heartache in disguise,  
  
But the heart rules the mind,  
  
And the going gets rough,  
  
Pride takes the fall,  
  
When you find that kind of love  
  
I can't help feeling like a fool,  
  
Since I lost that place inside,  
  
Where my heart knew its way,  
  
And my soul was ever wise,  
  
Once innocence was lost,  
  
There was not faith enough,  
  
Still my heart held on,  
  
When it found that kind of love  
  
Though beauty is rare enough,  
  
Still we trust,  
  
Somehow we'll find it there,  
  
With no guarantee,  
  
It seems to me,  
  
At least it should be fair  
  
But if it's only tears and pain,  
  
Isn't it still worth the cost?  
  
Like some sweet saving grace,  
  
Or a river we must cross,  
  
If we don't understand,  
  
What this life is made of,  
  
We learn the truth,  
  
When we find that kind of love  
  
Because when innocence is lost,  
  
There is not faith enough,  
  
We learn the truth,  
  
When we find that kind of love."   
  
The company was silent for a moment when she finished and before any of them could speak, Tala stood abruptly and, without a word, walked quickly away.  
  
Legolas looked after her thoughtfully but made no move to follow which Haldir found slightly puzzling. If she had been his, he would have gone after her. He stared after Tala, walking back to her talen, shoulders held stiffly, back rigid. He did not notice that Legolas' attention had now turned to him.  
  
Not long after Tala had left, the company decided that it was time to retire for the night and Legolas indicated that he would walk back among the mallorn trees with Haldir as their talens were close.  
  
"May I offer my congratulations, Legolas?" Haldir said stiffly, after a few moments of silence.  
  
Legolas looked puzzled. "For what, mellon nin?"  
  
"You and the Lady Tala seem very well suited."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment in thought and then burst into laughter. "You think that – Tala and – and I? No, no." he shook his head in merriment. "Tala is my cousin. I have known her since she was a tiny elleth. Her mother and my mother are sisters. You thought we were betrothed?"  
  
Haldir nodded blankly, his mind racing. So they were cousins. Cousins...  
  
"So you were the cousin that – ?"  
  
"Yes." Legolas said sheepishly. "I was the cousin that caused her to fall almost to her death." He seemed to look inward and smiled to himself. "She has never held me responsible for her hurt and I love her all the more for that."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment and his face became serious.  
  
"That is the reason why I would ask just one thing of you, Haldir. I do not presume that it is any of my concern but I have seen the way that you look at her. Do not play with her affections. Her heart is - delicate." But he would say nothing more.  
  
( That Kind of Love – Pat Bergeson and Michael Donald)  
  
OK. So the two points Dee had trouble with were :- she thought Galadriel should have known about Tala's fear of heights. My take on that is that Galadriel – and Tala – had more important things on their mind at the time of their meeting and I'm sure Galadriel has better things to do than going rummaging around in elves' minds for tiny details of their life and psyche – you may disagree. Dee also felt that perhaps my song was a little modern, and to be honest, that was my fear too. However, the song said such a lot that I wanted Tala to say and Tolkien's elves are actually quite modern in their speech and ways – it is the films which have made them more – medieval shall we say? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait but life has kinda overtaken me at the moment – and this is only a short chapter too – please don't hate me! LOL. I am still working on chapter six so that may be while – but thanks for your patience! Please keep reading and reviewing – it does spur me on.

CHAPTER FIVE

After a few more days of visits the healer confirmed that Tala could start using her arm again and she went eagerly to find Legolas. She found him deep in discussion with a group of Lorien elves under one of the mallorn trees, accompanied by the Dwarf who was one of the Fellowship. His face was serious and in the sunlight his pale hair was illuminated.

Tala stood for a moment watching the Mirkwood elf and felt a deep affection for him fill her heart. Silently she gave up a prayer to the Valar to keep him safe and bring him back from the quest to his family. It was then he noticed her standing quietly and hailed her, coming to meet her. "Tala!"

She smiled in response and greeted Gimli also.

"I am able to start to shoot again, Legolas. Will you not accompany me to the practise fields?"

Legolas frowned, his blue eyes concerned.

"I cannot. I am sorry, Tala, but I am busy here." He seemed to glance past her for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps...why do you not ask Haldir? He is well-known to be the best archer in these parts."

Tala curled her nose dismissively. "That cold, proud, supercilious..."

Legolas' eyes widened and a silky voice behind her suggested "You missed arrogant."

She turned to see the subject of her words standing not five paces behind her and blushed fiercely to think that he had overheard. She did not like him but she had not wished to insult him to his face. He was after all still the March Warden of Lothlorien.

Haldir arched an eyebrow coolly. "You wish to start shooting already? Your shoulder will be barely healed. I would not advise it."

Tala's embarrassment caused her to brush past him brusquely. "Do not concern yourself, March Warden. I can manage alone quite well."

"Do you even know where the practise grounds are, Lady?" Haldir asked calmly, following her away from the clearing.

Tala admitted defeat and allowed her temper to cool. She did not know where the practise grounds were and besides - she was behaving like an elfling. Moreover, if Haldir was the archer that his reputation suggested, perhaps she could learn something from him.

She slowed and let him come alongside her, looking up at his profile through her lashes. His features were strong and determined, although impassive, and she thought about the night when he had hung from her hand off the flet, never once panicking, never distrusting her. Was he angered by her insult? He showed no sign.

"Why don't you call me Tala like everyone else? Lady is so formal." Her tone was gently sardonic.

He glanced down at her and she could see a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. It surprised her.

"So, Tala – short for Eruna'antale?" the elf thought for a moment. "The Valar are gracious?"

Tala nodded. She decided if they were to spend any time together she may as well be civil. If he was making an effort, so could she. The quirk of his mouth at her sarcasm suggested he might even have a sense of humour.

"Yes. My parents tried for many years to have a child. They had almost given up hope when I arrived. For them, it was as if the Valar had blessed them."

"And then – I hear – they almost lost you?"

She looked at him in surprise, to find Haldir's steel gray eyes looking down into hers, with an expression she could not quite interpret.

"Your fall from the tree? Legolas told me." he prompted.

"Oh." She looked down in confusion. "Yes. My cousin – well, Legolas – dared me to climb the highest tree in the garden of Lord Elrond's house. When he came to visit we always got into all sorts of mischief." She smiled at the memory. "I remember it was the most perfect summer day. The last one I was to see for quite some time. I could not let him win so I climbed it – and fell." She shrugged, unconcerned. "It was a long time ago."

"You nearly died." Haldir sounded genuinely interested and she pushed her hair unconsciously off her face, considered her answer for a moment, before looking up at him frankly.

"It made me stronger." She paused and smiled, "Well, apart from the fear of heights."

8888888888

Lothlorien's archery grounds stretched out in lush greenness in the warm sunshine, surrounded by trees. There were a few elves practising and the strong breeze brought the distant thud of arrow in target to Tala's ears. Tala stopped to gaze about her and then turned to the March Warden.

"You still have my bow." She reminded him.

Haldir nodded. "You can use a spare bow for now. I will have yours returned to you." He strode off in the direction of a small wooden structure on the edge of the field and returned with a bow and a quiver, filled with arrows.

He saw her face as he approached and anticipated her. "I know it is smaller than you are used to, but it will do well enough to practise with, at least until you regain your strength fully."

Tala nodded and took the bow from him. It was light and expertly carved, and, although just a practise bow, was inlaid with pearl filigree, forming a pattern of Lorien leaves along the limbs. She ran her fingers along it and glanced up to see Haldir's gaze upon her, some strange light in his eyes.

88888888888

Haldir was indeed the archer that his reputation had suggested. His muscles were finely tuned by hours of using the bow – in practise and in anger, and he knew every nuance of it. He was also a patient teacher and she was surprised to find that the hour had passed by so quickly. There had been no more harsh words between them and he had concentrated solely on her archery technique.

Yet Tala had found it hard to concentrate and Haldir had had to correct her stance and angle of her elbow far more than she had liked. These were beginners' mistakes and she felt a deep annoyance with herself. He had not seemed to notice, or had been too well-mannered to comment. She had been a skilled archer before the incident on the flet and she should not need lessons but only advice as her shoulder healed.

Occasionally a gray-clad warden would pass by and offer up a courteous greeting to his captain, and a curious glance at his companion, which Tala tried to ignore.

After an hour, Haldir stepped back and stated "I think that is enough for today. You should not overdo it or you will cause damage to your shoulder."

Tala nodded, her nose wrinkled in concentration as she aimed at the distant target and let fly the arrow. "Just a few more minutes and I will stop." She swept her hair back impatiently from her face, wishing she had taken a moment to braid it, and drew another arrow from the borrowed quiver.

She wanted to continue to practice without him. The nearness of him confused her and although she had done quite well she felt that if she continued without him she could concentrate more on the target, and not on his presence. The breeze caught her hair again and blew ebony strands into her face.

She stiffened slightly as the March Warden came to stand very close behind her.

"I notice you are having a few problems, Tala." Before she could move, he continued softly "Allow me." and he deftly took her long hair in his fingers and began to braid it off her face.

She stood as still as she could as his fingers wove skillfully through her hair, though in truth she was trembling inside. She could not recall the last time anyone had done this for her and the feeling was distinctly sensual. Tala wondered if he was aware of the effect of his attention, and if he had ever done this for any elleth before. She relaxed, closing her eyes, attending only to the sensation of his touch, the smooth stroke of his fingers through her hair.

All too soon the movement was stilled and he had turned on his heel and strode off, nodding to her abruptly as he left, before she could thank him. Before, even, she could recover her voice.

She reached up her hand and felt an expertly woven braid of the Galadhrim tying back her hair.

88888888

An hour later Tala decided that Haldir might well have been right, as she turned to put away the borrowed bow and quiver. She had remained to practice for too long and her shoulder had now become stiff and painful. She was angry with herself. Why had she not listened to him?

Just as she was thinking this, she heard light footsteps behind her. She turned to see the March Warden, anger evident in the tight control of his face.

"Tala." He grimaced in annoyance. "What in Arda's name are you doing?"

He stalked up to her and took her elbow, looking as though he wanted to shake her, his eyes glittering. "Is it some problem with your hearing that makes you deaf to what I say? Or is this merely some kind of continuing rebellion against me on your part?"

Haldir was using his sheer physical presence to dominate her – and he succeeded. She could see now how he was an effective March Warden. She imagined his justice to be swift and fierce. It was clear he was furious with her and the thought distressed her more than she would like.

Tala opened her mouth to apologise but before she could speak, Haldir had merely made an angry sound, and strode back the way he had come, his back muscles rigid, turning to speak scathingly over his shoulder to her.

"First you insult me, and then you ignore my advice. I think it best if Legolas practices with you from now on. Perhaps you will listen to him. I will not waste any more of my time."

Tala stared after him in dismay. He had not given her time to explain herself and for some reason this thought brought tears to her eyes which she blinked away angrily. By the Valar, she was behaving like some stupid little elleth a century old, she thought, and it was his fault.

88888888888

Haldir stalked back to his talen. He had no idea why she had the ability to anger him so. She had insulted him and then on top of it had disobeyed an order that was given only for her own good. He would not have allowed one of his wardens to get away with so much – not even his brothers. She infuriated him, exasperated him, annoyed him – and did other things to him also.

He groaned softly at the memory of braiding her hair, feeling the thick silkiness of it, rippling darkly through his fingers. The action had been the result of a rash moment and he had to leave her before he did something else equally rash.

She made him feel a century old again and Haldir was not sure whether he was enjoying the feeling or not. This was part of the reason why he had been so furious with her, he had wanted to grip her arms, draw him to her, and kiss her hungrily - and the near loss of his legendary control troubled him.

He got back to his talen, slamming the door so hard the frame rattled. Her bow caught his eye. It stood in the corner and had done since he returned to the City. So far he had not had an opportunity to return it to her, or so he told himself. His glance would stray to it occasionally of an evening and he would imagine its owner's hand upon it. He went over now and ran his fingers over the smoothly polished wood and traced the intricate detail of its decoration of silver ivy leaves and elanor flowers.

Haldir closed his eyes and felt calmness returning. It was like touching a part of her. The wood was smooth, and warm – and curved in all the right places, just like her. His lip curled in amusement at his own foolishness. He sighed and went to run a cold bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your patience in waiting for the next chapter – here it is – I hope it is worth the wait! Many thanks as usual for the reviews – they do encourage me to continue so keep 'em coming please! Thanks as usual to my beta-reader Dee for her comments and contributions.

CHAPTER SIX

There was a sharp knock at the door and Tala went to answer it, still munching on the piece of bread and honey she was having for breakfast. She was dressed simply, in a pale blue tunic and leggings borrowed from Legolas, whom she was due to meet at the archery field shortly. Her dark hair was tied up roughly in a knot on the nape of her neck.

The elf who had accompanied her to Lothlorien stood in the doorway, light catching on his pale hair. He looked past her curiously into the _talen,_ and then fixed his eyes on hers. They were cool and grey, and reminded her of the March Warden's.

"Rumil!" she exclaimed with pleasure and surprise. "You are back from the border."

"Your horse has been found." he said, smiling at her. "I have brought it back to the City."

Tala felt an immediate wave of relief and smiled with joy at the elf. He blinked in surprise at her exultant reaction and added

"I can take you to him – now if you wish."

"Yes! Yes, please." And without a backward glance she shut the door behind her and followed Rumil through the trees.

Tala had never been to the part of the City where the stables were, and she looked about curiously. There were wooden structures which she presumed were barns for storage, and pens for exercising horses.

The hour was yet early and the area deserted but, as she and Rumil neared one of the large wooden stables, she could hear voices raised and the distressed whinnying of a horse, a noise she recognised. Tala started to run for the door of the stable, concern flooding her mind.

In the dimness of the interior she could see a distraught stallion bucking wildly, with three elves trying to control him by way of a rope attached to his bridle. His once white coat was stained with mud and she was horrified to see traces of blood among the stains too.

Tala shouted furiously and raced up to the elves now dragging down on the horse's head.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" She pushed the first elf aside roughly with her shoulder, putting out her hand to take the rope and holding it tightly as the stallion reared above her, hooves flailing. She did not think of her own safety – her only concern was for Nahar. She shortened the rope slowly, moving closer to him, as his eyes rolled wildly.

Tala whispered soothingly to him, patiently calming him with the sound of her voice until at last he was quiet, but still breathing heavily. She placed a hand upon his velvet nose and rubbed it gently.

Tala felt someone come up to her left shoulder and turning, saw the March Warden, his strong features grimly set.

"We had to restrain him. The animal was out of control. It would have injured one of my wardens or itself if we had not."

Tala turned on him furiously, her eyes blazing with anger and worry, a turmoil of emotions that left no room for thought. "He is hurting – and terrified! Can you not see that? Have you no feelings?!"

The March Warden's face tightened imperceptibly and she saw that somehow she had wounded him. He replied quietly "Lady, I think you misjudge me." and began walk away, leaving her stunned and unsure. Quickly she thought and then blurted out

"Perhaps we have misjudged each other, Haldir?"

The elf paused, with his back to her, and appeared to be listening. She cleared her throat nervously before continuing.

"What happened on the archery field – you were right. I remained too long and my shoulder was painful after."

She looked at him through her long lashes. He remained poised in the doorway, a dark figure silhouetted against the early morning light. "But...it was only because I need to be able to defend myself when I return to Rivendell." the last part coming out in a rush.

"You are in a hurry to leave us." Haldir said softly.

She turned to stroke Nahar's neck, hiding her face from him. "I must return to the Lady Arwen as soon as the Fellowship leave. She awaits me."

Tala stood awkwardly for a moment. She heard his voice close behind her though she had not heard him move.

"I only gave that order for your own good. You are stubborn." But his words were not harsh and she turned to see him looking at her with a veiled expression.

She gave him a small smile and raised an eyebrow tentatively. "Perhaps that is something we have in common?"

Haldir sighed. "You see me as cold and aloof. And perhaps you are right. But it has not been something specifically directed against you, Tala. I am answerable for the safety of this land and the responsibility of that can sometimes lie heavily."

Tala sensed that this was not the sort of admission he often gave and she merely nodded, turning her gaze to the floor.

"I expect to be obeyed - in all things, and without question. Perhaps that had led to my having treated you ... wrongly."

His cool grey eyes were watching her appraisingly when she returned her look to his face.

"Thank you." Tala said simply. "And I am sorry if I insulted you the other day."

It was his turn to nod, the muscles in his jaw relaxing slightly. "It is past."

He hesitated, as if not sure how to continue, when there was a noise at the doorway. Rumil stood there, having just cleared his throat awkwardly.

He looked across at Haldir, expressionlessly. "Lord Celeborn asks for you."

As he passed out into the bright morning sunlight, Haldir paused and turned to look back into the darkness of the barn.

"Tala. Perhaps at some time – before you return to Rivendell – I could help you with your fear of heights."

She drew in her breath, uncertain. "Lord Elrond has tried to help me before – but," she paused, "I should like that."

He nodded and passed from her sight. She turned and buried her face in the soft hair of Nahar's mane, breathing in the horsey smell, trying to block all other thoughts from her mind.

88888888888

Tala saw the tall figure of the March Warden waiting for her at the foot of one of the larger mallorn trees. He appeared not seen to have her approaching and was leant against the trunk, gazing out at the surrounding forest. He had a quality of stillness about him that was somehow restful. Yet she did not doubt he was completely alert and that stillness was entirely deceptive. Lothlorien's March Warden had never been crept up upon, she was sure, not even as a child, and she smiled to herself at the thought of Haldir as an elfling.

She was nervous, wondering what lay ahead, though determined to confront her fear – and strangely – at the same time, wishing to please him, though she pushed that particular feeling aside even as it was recognised.

He turned at the sound of her approach, though her feet made almost no sound on the soft grass and his eyes softened in greeting.

"Tala."

"Haldir" she responded, quietly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am a little nervous." Tala admitted, with a self-deprecating quirk of her mouth.

He nodded his silver-blond head. "There is no need."he said reassuringly. "We will not do too much today. Sit. Please." And he indicated the ground under the tree.

Tala sat cross-legged near the trunk but he remained standing, looking down at her.

"Are we to confront my fear of heights on the ground?" she asked lightly.

"Do you trust me?" Haldir said simply.

She was surprised and raised an arched eyebrow at him. He tilted his head to one side and looked at her.

"It is a straightforward enough question, Tala." His voice sounded amused.

She studied him for a moment, seriously contemplating what he had just asked her. His smoky-grey eyes stared steadily back from the imposing face and she hoped he was not annoyed by her not answering immediately. Did she trust him? With her life, but now was probably not the time to tell him that, she thought with a smile.

"Do I take that to be a yes?" The amusement was still there.

"Yes, Haldir. I trust you." she answered softly.

"Good. Then here on the ground is exactly where we start."

He sat opposite her, sitting cross-legged on the ground, mirroring her. She could almost imagine she felt the warmth of him through the light sleeves of her tunic.

He looked into her eyes.

"Close your eyes and relax. Let all other thoughts drift from your mind and listen to my words."

She did as he said. The lack of sight just seemed to make all her other senses more aware and her skin almost tingled with the nearness of him. Yet oddly she did not feel vulnerable with her eyes closed in his presence.

His voice was low, and soothing. "I want you to imagine that you are standing on a high terrace – the one outside Lord Elrond's house at Rivendell."

She nodded and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"It's a fine summer morning. There's a light breeze and you can feel it on your face. The sun is warm. You can hear the birds in the trees and the whisper of the wind in the grass. No-one is near, you are alone."

She felt herself relaxing, visualising the scene.

"Far off in the distance you can hear children playing. You feel relaxed and safe. Nothing can harm you."

"Yes." she said faintly. His voice had taken her back to Rivendell and she stood on the terrace he had described, looking out over trees, the sun warm on her face.

"The children have come closer. You can hear them laughing but you cannot see them because they are below you and the wall is in the way. You want to see them so you walk towards the wall and look over."

Tala drew in her breath sharply. She was so high up! Far beneath her was the lawn of grass on which the elflings she had heard were playing. Her stomach flipped and she started to feel light-headed.

Haldir's voice came as if from a distance, but calming. "Tell me what you feel."

She hesitated, trying to put the sensations into words. "I feel – dizzy. My head is light. It's so high. My chest feels tight. I... feel... vulnerable. I'm going to fall if I do not move away." She heard her voice grow higher and more panicky. "And that I shouldn't feeling like this – I know I'm not in danger. So I also feel angry with myself." She swallowed and tried to control her breathing which had become faster as she'd been speaking. "But the fear is stronger than the anger."

"You're safe here on the ground, with me." he said reassuringly. "I want you to remember those feelings so you can recognise them as soon as they start. I want you to be aware of them."

Tala nodded. She felt his hand on her arm and opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

"Good." Haldir said. He pointed upward. "You see this tree? My talen is at the top and by the time we have finished you will be able to see how truly beautiful Lothlorien is, from the top of one of its tallest mallorn trees."

Tala gazed aloft, hardly believing what he said was true. It was so high up, just the thought of being up there made her feel ill.

"I know you do not lack the courage." Haldir said gently. "You only now need the will. I think you do not lack that either." and for the first time he smiled at her.

It was as if a shaft of sunlight had struck through the trees, illuminating everything. She felt warmth flood her body. Her cheeks begin to redden and she turned her face away, clearing her throat in confusion.

Haldir appeared not to notice but rose to his feet gracefully, putting out an elegant hand to help her from the ground. She took it - it would have been rude to refuse. His fingers were warm and powerful against hers.

"I must go." she said hurriedly, dusting down the skirts of her gown, not allowing her eyes to meet his.

888888888888888

Haldir watched her walk quickly away, elegant and straight-backed. She puzzled him. He was not sure whether she was comfortable in his presence or not. She was a contradiction. She told him she trusted him – with a tiny smile that lit her eyes - and yet could not leave his presence quickly enough it seemed. He smiled wryly. He had never been much good at knowing an elleth's mind.

He thought back over their meeting. Her fear of heights had obviously returned with strength since the incident on the _talen_. He hoped that he would be able to help her to overcome it, but it depended on how much time they would have - she seemed all too anxious to return to Rivendell. His forehead wrinkled unconsciously at the thought.

But she had courage and he admired that. She had been so vulnerable when explaining her fear and his first instinct had been to reach out to protect and comfort her, but he had resisted.

Haldir acknowledged his feelings for her had increased immeasurably since that first day he had stopped her on the borders, when he had thought her merely alluring. However, she would be leaving soon and if he was sensible he must distance himself from her. But how to do that, when he would now be seeing her almost every day, he pondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as usual to my beta reader Dee. Sorry for the delay in this chapter being up – it was actually finished when chapter 6 was posted but Dee had – well, life – to get on with and I don't like to post without her all clear! As ever – read and review please! It does keep me going!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tala met Haldir at the foot of the same mallorn tree the next morning. He was dressed in his usual grey tunic, his flaxen hair bound in the braid of the Galadrhim. She had attempted to braid her hair that morning but her fingers had been uncharacteristically awkward and she had given up with a shrug, leaving it to fall loosely about her shoulders.

He greeted her with a stiff nod and they climbed slowly up to the lowest landing of the tree, standing for a few moments in uncomfortable silence.

Tala suddenly felt awkward, as if there were a distance between them that had not been there the previous day. She tried to shrug the feeling off and concentrate on why they were here, and all too soon she was struck by the realisation that they were no longer on the ground.

Tala stood with her back resting squarely against the tree trunk, needing to feel its solidity. She glanced quickly at her companion. She did not wish to show weakness in front of him.

Haldir spoke softly as if he was aware of this but still he did not make eye-contact.

"A fear of heights is nothing to be ashamed of, Tala. It is an instinct which helps keep Man and Elf alive. We instinctively recognise the danger of falling and are wary of it. In your case – because of your childhood experience – that wariness is over-developed. You must realise that I can only help you so much, after that it will be entirely up to you."

He had walked right to the edge of the landing while speaking and stopped. Tala felt a flutter in her stomach, which she tried to quell. He turned to face her and it seemed as if the knowledge of ages glinted in his silver eyes.

"You know I will not judge you. I do not think any less of you – indeed I think more of you." And she knew he was referring to the night on the _flet_ when she had saved his life and his words gave her strength.

Haldir walked back towards her and questioned her with a raise of his dark eyebrows. Tala nodded to indicate that she was ready to continue.

"Good. Approach the edge of the landing. You are safe, I will not let you fall." He paused and cleared his throat. "As soon as you start feeling uneasy, or have any of those feelings you described to me yesterday, stop."

Tala glanced across him, and, taking comfort in his words, stepped closer to the edge of the landing. There was no protective rail but the platform was not very high and she was able to move quite near the edge. When her breathing quickened and she started to feel nervous, Tala stopped as he had told her.

Haldir's voice was soft and patient. "What would you normally do now?"

"I would force myself to continue." she admitted, her voice unsteady and she flushed.

"I want you to concentrate on what on you are feeling. Remember that you will not fall. You are safe." Tala could sense his presence close to her.

"It is up to you how you respond to those feelings. Do not ignore them. Recognise them for what they are. You are completely in control – you can choose to move closer to the edge – or stay where you are - or you can choose to leave. But keep within your mind your intention to move closer to the edge."

How could she concentrate on moving closer when all she wanted to do was turn and run? Anger and dismay at herself welled up inside. She was merely wasting his time. She could not expect him to wait for her all day while she gathered enough courage to make a single step forward.

As if Haldir sensed her thought, he shook his head. "Do not push yourself – this is not a race. There is no time limit." and as if to prove his words he leant back against the trunk of the tree casually.

She took a deep breath and turned back to face the edge of the _flet_ determinedly.

8888888888888

Tala stood looking down at the ground, the breeze flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. She felt exultant – she had reached the edge of the _flet_.

She glanced behind her with a smile of delight she could not hide and, for second, saw her teacher with a similar expression before a mask came down over his features and he was his usually cool, assured self.

Haldir nodded. "You did well. I think we should finish for today." And he moved to stand by the steps, waiting for her to come across to him.

She was puzzled and slightly hurt by his reaction, or lack of it, but said nothing, preceding him down the stairs to the base of the tree. She longed to ask him if she had done something wrong – again – but was sure she had not. Her eyes narrowed in irritation – at herself as much as him.

"Are we to meet tomorrow?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course." He nodded and they parted with no further words.

8888888888888

Over the next few mornings, Tala and Haldir met at the foot of the same mallorn tree and progressed up the series of landings getting higher each time. But Tala was growing impatient. Each further height was a struggle and she felt she was merely pushing the real problem of her fear aside – if they returned to the bottom of the tree she would still have the same feeling there as she had on the first morning.

What also troubled her was the patient yet distant way in which Haldir treated her. She felt he was in some way keeping her at arm's length. Not since that first morning had she felt that closeness with him, when he had asked to close her eyes and put her trust in him. She had asked him if they could do the same again, perhaps it would help her, but he had refused, saying that the only way to combat her fear was to face it.

So Tala struggled on and Haldir kept her distant company, involved in his own struggle, with his emotions.

888888888888

Galadriel, deep in thought, gave a sigh which her husband, just entering the _talen_, heard with concern.

"What troubles you, my love?" he asked, coming quickly to her side.

She shook her head in reassurance.

"My mirror," she spoke with deep irony, "refuses to show me the progress of the Ringbearer. Instead it chooses to show me our Marchwarden and the elleth from Rivendell – up trees!"

Celeborn laughed at her exasperation and sat down beside her.

"And does it show how the matter will be resolved?" he asked with feigned nonchalance.

Galadriel bowed her head to hide a smile.

"Why, husband, after all these centuries together you can still surprise me. Never before have you shown such interest in the affairs of our elves."

"I only wish to know when I might have my Marchwarden back."

Galadriel turned to look at him with a raise of her golden brows, and he laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"You know I am a romantic in truth."

"My mirror will not show me that either but," and she frowned, "I fear there may be some dark times ahead."

"Our grand-daughter will want her lady to return to her?"

"Arwen had a choice when she sent Tala here. She chose wisely - as I expected her to do. It was best for Tala to come to us."

Celeborn rose to leave. "I must borrow our Marchwarden - for a day and a night anyway. He is needed. This – campaign - of wooing has taken up too much of his time." he grumbled.

Galadriel smiled benevolently at him. "Haldir has given too many years guarding our borders. The age of elves is almost over - here on Middle Earth – I think it is about time we gave something back to him." She seemed to look inward for a moment and her brown wrinkled. "But he pulls away from her – tries to sever the connection they have - and Tala senses this."

"Will it end happily?" Celeborn asked with curiosity.

"I cannot see."

888888888888888

Tala stood at the low parapet, looking out over the tree tops. She could not quite believe that she had finally reached the top of Haldir's _mallorn_ tree.

It was early morning and uppermost branches were still wreathed in mist, like cobwebs caught with dew. She could see her breath appear in silvery clouds on the cool morning air and she turned to the elf standing behind her, with an elfling's delight.

"It's so beautiful!"

"It is." Haldir's voice was deep and strangely soothing.

He came to stand next to her and entwined an arm around her waist. She leant back against him, taking comfort in the solidity of his presence. He smiled down at her and bending, brushed his lips against hers, in the most delicate of touches. Tala closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of him.

Suddenly she was alone. When she opened her eyes the mist had grown thicker and she could not see Haldir. Curiously the air immediately around her was crystal clear and she found that she was now standing on the parapet, high over the forest floor. It was as if a magnet was over-balancing her, pulling her towards the edge and she felt vulnerable. She tried to find him through the mist but it was too thick.

"Haldir?" she said uncertainly but her voice was muffled by the fog and the silence was all encompassing.

She looked down to step from the parapet but cloud had obliterated any trace of the floor of the _flet_ and Tala realised with panic that she was now perched on the narrow rampart, not knowing which side would bring her safe to the ground and which side would send her into nothingness.

Tala bent down to see if she could reach out and touch the floor but as she did so her foot slipped and she over-balanced. As she tumbled from the tree, Haldir stepped out of the mist and reached out a hand to grab hers. For an instant, their fingers touched and then parted. As she fell, she stared into his grey eyes, her mouth open in a silent cry. Suddenly the face that looked back at her was not Haldir's, it was...Celedir! As she fell, Celedir watched her in silence, his eyes sad. She felt her body tighten to anticipate the impact that was surely coming.

Tala sat up, gasping for breath, feeling sick and dizzy. The room was dark and silent, and she closed her eyes in relief. She was safe in her bed, it had been a dream. But the face she has seen – what did it mean? She lay back on the pillow, her breath still shuddering slightly.

8888888888888

Tala turned over on her side before opening her eyes slowly, one by one. She must have drifted back into a disturbed sleep for she was woken by a knocking on her door.

"Tala." It was Legolas.

He put his head on one side and looked at her with concern. "You look terrible."

"Bad dream." she said flatly, turning away from the doorway. She scooped her dark hair up and tied it out of the way.

"Falling?" He followed her back inside the _talen_ and she nodded, drawing the cloak she had picked up off the chair tighter around her. She fingered the soft fabric absentmindedly and then noticed it was Haldir's cloak. He had given it to her in the forest and she had not yet given it back to him.

Legolas sat down, his blue eyes staring into hers. "How is Haldir helping with your fear?"

Noncommittal, she shrugged and sat down, not looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and changed the subject tactfully.

"The Lady Galadriel sent me to let you know that he was called back to the border yesterday and will not be able to meet you this morning." He paused as if to check her reaction but she said nothing. "Why don't you come and watch me practice this afternoon? You do not practice enough with the sword." He added jokingly "Maybe you can pick up some moves from me."

Tala smiled wryly at his teasing and felt better immediately. He always knew how to cheer her up.

88888888888888

After Legolas had left, making her promise to come and watch him later, Tala sat for a moment and thought about the dream she had had. The recollection of falling made her shiver involuntarily.

Her jaw tightened with determination. She wanted to make progress before returning to Rivendell and the Fellowship would not stay in Lothlorien for much longer.

Just because he could not be there with her did not mean that she could not continue without him, she reasoned. He had said that it was up to her in the end so perhaps she did not need his help after all.

She nodded to herself and went to dress.

88888888888888

Tala sat on the edge of the _flet_, her feet dangling in mid-air above the forest floor. She could scarce belief the accomplishment and, half in jest, pinched herself to make sure it was not another dream.

Something, that afternoon, had resolved itself in her mind, and she had been able to approach the edge with her fear – no longer a fear – but only a thought, pushed to the back of her mind - a thought of the possibility of falling, and no longer a certainty that she would.

"Do you now know what pulls you towards the edge?"

A calm voice spoke from behind her and Tala twisted round from the edge of the landing to see the March Warden standing at the top of the stairs, his bow in one hand, his tunic stained darkly in places. He had obviously only just returned from some patrol or other mission. In his quiver, a single lone arrow remained.

She nodded. "It is myself. I pull myself to the edge when trying to overcome my fear." She could not keep the triumph and delight from her voice and she was heartened to see an answering glint in his eyes. Haldir smiled at her joy.

"Indeed."

Tala got up from her perch. "Why did you not just tell me this in the beginning?" she asked teasingly.

"You had to discover it for yourself in order to overcome it." he replied, still with a smile. He moved closer to her.

"But you are hurt?" Tala said suddenly, distressed, looking at the stains on his tunic, which were now revealed to be blood.

Haldir looked down as if seeing them for the first time.

"Not mine." His voice was weary and his mouth taut. "But the elf will survive."

It was obviously he felt the injury to his fellow warden deeply and Tala looked up into his eyes with sympathy. She put her hand up to touch the dark stains on his tunic.

Their eyes met and held, and Tala found herself lost in the silvery depths. His hand came up to capture her fingers in his, where they still rested against his chest. Her spine tingled. Her mind flicked instantly to the kiss they had shared in her dream and her eyes rested upon his lips, strong and well-moulded.

"Tala." His voice was as smooth as silk.

She answered distantly. "Mmmm?"

He paused and the moment was lost. Haldir cleared his throat and withdrew his hand.

"I must go."

Tala stepped back in confusion and then nodded.

"Yes, go." She could not keep the edge from her voice. Was he deliberately toying with her? For what purpose?

She watched him walk away.

88888888888

Haldir climbed the remaining steps to his _talen_, lost in thought. He was supposedly famed throughout the Golden Wood for his control and his lips curled in a self-deprecatory smile. He could not even keep his distance from one elleth. He had wavered and then recollected himself. She had been confused and hurt and angry. And beautiful and vulnerable.

His mind lingered for a moment on the kiss that would have undoubtedly followed if he had not walked away. Why did he torment himself in this way? Why not just take the elleth and have done with it? He began to imagine what it would be like – and with an exclamation, he realised he was doing it again! Would she never depart from his thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry again for the delay. I really must get onto chapter 9 over Christmas. Consider this my Christmas present to you! Please continue to read and review – it really does encourage me to write more.

CHAPTER EIGHT

**B**y the time Tala approached the practice area late in the afternoon a small crowd had gathered, surrounding the wooden barrier encircling the smaller sword-fighting arena, and she slowed, disinclined to draw attention to her arrival. She had not wanted to come – indeed she had felt a strange reluctance to leave her_ flet_ - wanting only to be alone, but she had made a promise to Legolas.

Aragorn happened at that moment to glance behind and, catching her eye, beckoned her to join him at the rail.

Tala smiled reluctantly at him and approached.

"Mae govannen, Tala." he said courteously, smiling at her.

"Lord Aragorn." she replied softly, catching his glance before looking down hurriedly.

He frowned, aware that something was not right, but merely ushered her to stand beside him before turning back to the rail.

"The opponents are well-matched – and both equal on points at the moment." the ranger said with amusement in his voice.

Legolas stood in the ring opposite her, his pale hair as neat as ever, face tense with concentration, sword poised as he waited for his opponent to make the next move.

His challenger had his back to her but she recognised Lothlorien's March Warden instantly. His very shape was as familiar to her as her own. Tala stiffened and regretted her decision to come. She did not want to be anywhere near him after what had happened on the landing earlier. For half an instant she considered leaving but thought it might appear strange as she had only just arrived.

In the ring, the two elves circled each other, both vigilant to his opposite's every movement, their eyes locked. Neither had noticed her arrival so intent were they. Nothing gave away the fact that this was a non-combative competition.

Tala relaxed slightly. There was no reason for him to notice she was here and as soon as the fight was over she could slip away, back to her _talen_. For the next few minutes she chatted softly to Aragorn and could feel herself being soothed by his quiet presence.

"Look at them!" Aragorn leaned closer and whispered to her, with a grin. "Both trying to best each other while not getting a hair out of place – or a smudge on their tunics."

Tala laughed despite herself. At the sound, Haldir's eyes flicked across to the corner of the enclosure where she was standing and registered her presence. Exactly at that same moment, Legolas brought his sword down, expecting it to be blocked expertly by a swordsman his equal.

Tala launched forward with a cry, ducking under the rail, not even conscious of her movement. In an instant she was knelt beside the Marchwarden as he started to push himself up from the ground. Her fingers reached out to brush the drop of blood from his cheek before she had even thought about what she was doing.

"It is nothing." the elf said impatiently, batting her hand away, and rising to his feet in one fluid motion. He bent down to pick his sword up from where it lay on the grass.

Tala recollected where she was and flushed in embarrassment, and more than a little anger. Not only had she made a fool of herself in front of the assembled audience, Haldir had made it more than clear he did not welcome such attention – from her in any case. Why had he been so ungracious of her concern?

"I **am** sorry." she said sarcastically. March Warden or no March Warden she was not going to stay and be insulted. She was fuming inside but would not let is show in front of the assembled audience who were looking on with interest. She rose to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster and turned to walk away.

"Tala!" She paused, her back stiff, not looking around. Aragorn came to her side and walked away with her.

"What are you doing?" Legolas said in angry disbelief, reaching out to grip the Marchwarden's arm.

Haldir turned and looked into the other elf's eyes for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.

"I really do not know."

88888888888888

"My Lord," Haldir said quietly, bowing, his hand over his heart in a gesture of respect, "I wish to return to my duties on the border."

The Lord and Lady of Lorien sat together in soft candlelight, Lord Celeborn reading a well-thumbed book and his wife intent on her embroidery.

Celeborn paused, and stared at him for a moment, before glancing across at the Lady of Light. Her nod of acquiescence was almost imperceptible and Celeborn turned back to his Marchwarden.

"Very well, Haldir. You may return when you wish. Orophin will no doubt be grateful to be relieved."

Haldir nodded and, with another bow, left them both.

Celeborn sighed.

"Can you not just speak to him?"

Galadriel looked up from her stitching, a thread as golden as her hair entwined around her fingers, and shook her head. "He must come to understand his feelings for her. There is nothing I can say."

888888888888

Birdsong rippled through the still trees and the only other sound was the muffled tramp of his soft-soled boots on the mossy ground. He adjusted the bow more comfortably over his shoulders, with a distraction in his movements.

Haldir could not keep his mind from drifting back to her and he smiled grimly. He was right to come away. He did not know how much longer he could have gone on seeing her regularly and keeping his desire for her in check. It was like nothing he had ever known. When she had knelt beside him to brush the blood from his face it was all he could do not to grip her arms and pull her to him. He admitted that removing himself from temptation had possibly been the easier option, something he did not often take.

It would be good to get back to the border, to concentrate on keeping the orcs from Lothlorien, to be back in the company of his wardens. To have nothing more on his mind than the life and death struggle of elves and the servants of Sauron, he thought dryly.

There was a barely discernible impact on the ground behind him and Haldir whirled around and then relaxed, before raising a hand in greeting.

"Brother."

Orophin grinned and reached out to clasp Haldir's arm.

8888888888888

Tala stood, leaning on the uppermost rail, gazing out over the golden trees surrounding the city. It was the highest she had ever been but the height was not what occupied her thoughts. She had left her _talen_ for an aimless walk and her feet had led her here – to the landing outside Haldir's door. It had happened often over the last few days and she felt strangely at peace here. He had left the city quite suddenly and without explanation and had now been gone for a week or more.

Last night a new moon had appeared, its white light bathing the forest floor, and the Fellowship prepared to leave the safe haven where they had spent the last month. Her heart went out to them – her cousin, the tiny hobbits, her lady's love, the dwarf who had made her laugh often, and the man, so suspicious of elves.

Tala recalled her conversation with Legolas that morning as he gathered his belongings together.

"Haldir will be returning to the city to lead us to the border." He glanced across at her with curiosity but her face revealed nothing.

"Cousin, your heart fades." Legolas had said, not unkindly, placing a hand on her arm. "You cannot go on like this. You could have eternity before you. Do not throw it away. You have caught the March Warden's eye and yet you refuse to see it."

Tala made a sound of disbelief and had turned away in denial, shaking her head. "You are wrong. The March Warden cares for no-one but himself. It is he you need to lecture about the fading of a heart for I am sure he has none. Besides - I cannot. It is too soon."

He had taken her hand. "Tala, would you give up the chance of future happiness to remain loyal to a dream? Celedir would never want that."

Tala had shaken off him off and walked away. She now pondered his words. Did Haldir feel something more for her than she believed? There had been that moment on the _flet. _Could Legolas be right? Perhaps he was right. Perhaps it was time to let go and move on. Perhaps…

8888888888888

Tala stood hidden to the rear of the group of elves assembled to bid farewell to the Fellowship. She had already said her own private goodbyes to Legolas and Aragorn, wishing them the Valar's blessings on their quest and a tearful "Come back safe to us" to her cousin. He had smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before hugging her fiercely. Tears now pricked her eyes and she blinked them back and pushed her dark hair off her shoulder.

She lowered her head, lost in her own thoughts. Soon she would have to make ready to leave and find her way safely back to Rivendell. Thanks to her constant practise she was well able to handle her bow - if anything better than before. She would miss the calm of Lothlorien though, the trees, the graceful _flets_ and _talens_, the serene presence of its Lord and Lady felt throughout the city. She pushed the image of a tall, elegant elf from her thoughts.

The hobbits were calling their final farewell to the Lord and Lady, and Tala lifted her head to find a pair of grey eyes staring into hers from across the clearing, filled with a desire so strong that her breath caught in her throat. Through the crowd of Lothlorien elves, his eyes had found her. Haldir tore his gaze away without another gesture and one by one the Fellowship and their guide vanished from her sight.

8888888888888

Tala had received a summons to the _talen_ of the Lord and Lady and arrived to find Galadriel awaiting her.

"Ah, Tala. I see you have no trouble now with the height of our meeting place." The Lady of Light smiled, her eyes glinting with deep knowledge. "I assume that now the Ringbearer and his companions have left us, you will be shortly doing the same?"

Tala felt a lurch in her stomach. Was Galadriel, in a roundabout way, asking her to leave?

Galadriel's eyes crinkled as the smile deepened.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you please, Tala."

Tala blushed and bowed her head with gratitude.

"I will soon have to return to Rivendell though, Lady."

"You have found something here you did not expect." The Lady said, looking deeply for a long moment into her eyes but she did not elaborate and turned away to pace the length of the _talen_. "Please remember that you are welcome to return at any time."

Tala turned to leave and hesitated. Galadriel looked enquiringly at her.

"I…I still have Haldir's cloak." She stumbled over the words. "Is there – someone - I can leave it with?"

Galadriel smiled, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Haldir will return to the city tonight. You can return it to him."

Tala bowed, trying to quell the churning inside in case the Lady of Light sensed it, and withdrew.

She walked back to her _talen_, her mind in turmoil. He would be here then – tonight, and she would be leaving tomorrow… If she was to make a fool of herself at any time then this seemed to be the time to do it. She sighed and smiled wryly at her own confusion.

88888888888

Tala approached the March Warden's door, her legs trembling. She had had several glasses of wine to bring her to this point – what was it the men of the North called it – false courage? Was she really about to do this?

She knocked on the hard wooden door and waited, trepidation making her shiver slightly. There was no answer and she gave a sigh of relief. What had she been thinking? There was no denying she found Haldir more than attractive. He created tingling in the pit of her stomach when he was near and she was intensely aware of his every movement, but this had been a mistake. She was wrong to think she could just forget her former love.

As she turned away the door opened and Haldir stood in the opening.

If he looked startled to see her, she was suddenly dismayed to see him.

"I've come to return your cloak, Haldir" she indicated the garment folded over one arm, "and to collect my bow – and sword." She stumbled slightly over the words.

He nodded and without a word ushered her inside.

His _talen_ was small but immaculate and she wondered for one wild moment if he cleaned it himself. She giggled. It must be the wine. She looked around. There was a bookshelf in one corner, which immediately drew her eye, and several doors into other parts, one to his bedroom she supposed and blushed, unexpectedly.

Haldir shut the door and leant against it, watching her. "May I?" she indicated the book shelf and at his nod drew closer, reading the titles of the volumes stacked neatly there with interest. She had always been a great reader and was curious to know what interested the March Warden.

"Wine?" he asked, his grey eyes giving nothing away.

For some reason she again giggled and smiled at him, nodding. She felt suddenly warm and relaxed.

He raised an immaculately curved eyebrow at her un-called-for merriment and took down two glasses from a shelf, and a jug of wine from another, setting them on a small table.

Tala walked over to a chair near the door and placed the cloak neatly upon the back of it, smoothing the folds with her hand, enjoying the feel of the silky soft fabric against her fingers. She wandered about the _talen_, looking at various objects, a crystal, a vibrantly coloured bird's feather, an unusual rock, obviously things he had collected from the forest he loved. She didn't know whether it was the wine or not but she was now feeling distinctly relaxed in the March Warden's presence and she thought herself foolish ever to have disliked him.

888888888888

Haldir handed her a glass of the red liquid and took one himself, sipping it slowly, looking at her curiously. There was something different about her tonight. He was intrigued.

He liked the way her dark eyes sparkled in the soft light and he could see though they were brown, they had chestnut and hazel flecks. The rose pink gown she wore was fitted and showed off the curves of her figure to perfection. The beading around the neck caught in the candle light and sparkled.

Tala giggled again as she took her first sip of the wine and he began to wonder if this was not her first glass of the evening. He was rapt. Why was she here? She again wandered over to the bookcase and he followed, standing close behind her as she examined a particular favourite of his. He could smell the rose and sandalwood bath oil she had used earlier and his control begin to slip.

8888888888

Tala turned to see Haldir watching her and smiled, her eyes softening. He felt an immediate pull to her and moved closer until they were standing only inches apart, facing each other.

He reached out to touch a curl of hair that had fallen across her face and murmured softly, "Tala, I do not think that I ever thanked you for saving my life."

She gazed back at him, her breath suddenly shallow, her breasts rising and falling quickly. "No. I don't think you ever have, Haldir."

He leant towards her, grey eyes locked with her dark ones, and as she lowered hers in sudden shyness – there was a sharp knock at the door. Haldir drew back abruptly and muttered something under his breath.

An elf stood at the door when Haldir flung it open, they had a hasty conversation and he came back into the room, collecting his cloak hurriedly.

"I am sorry Tala – I have been summoned and I must answer. Please stay, I should not be too long."

Tala nodded in acquiescence and he left quickly, with the other elf following. She drained her glass and re-filled it from the flask he had left on the table. She picked up the book she had taken from the bookcase and tried to read it but her mind was fuzzy and unfocused. Had Haldir been about to kiss her? She had wanted him to. The thought made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle agreeably and she giggled. She was not used to wine and the feeling was pleasant. She picked up her glass and drained it again.

888888888888

"Haldir!" Tala exclaimed exuberantly at his return, much later. She jumped up from the chair and came across to the tall blond elf, a little unsteadily.

He shut the door behind him and took off his cloak, frowning. "I am sorry I have been so long, Tala. Though," he said wryly, picking up the empty wine flask, "I see you have made good use of the time. You have finished the wine."

"Mmm. It was very nice. I've never had it before." Tala murmured softly, leaning against him and laying her head on his broad chest, all inhibitions flown. She closed her eyes, feeling the texture of his tunic and the warmth of his hard body against her cheek.

"Haldir?"

"What?" he said in an amused tone, prepared to humour her.

"Kiss me."

He paused for a moment before placing a gentle and sedate kiss on the top of her hair, catching its scent as he did so.

"Haldir!" she pouted prettily and giggled at her own behaviour. "Will you not thank me properly for saving your life?"

Haldir drew back a little warily. "What is it you want, Tala?" He must be careful. She was in a vulnerable position and he was the one who must stay in control, though it might take all his will-power to do so.

She whispered "I will be leaving tomorrow." She lifted her head from his chest and stared up at him, unblinkingly. "Take me to your bed."

He drew in his breath sharply and his arms closed around her waist. Her almond eyes were soft and dark, her lids heavy, drawing him in.

"Oh, Tala." he groaned. "Do not tempt me."

She stepped back, hurt in her eyes, swaying slightly on her feet.

"But why not? Are you not attracted to me?"

"I am – attracted to you, Tala, very much so, but look at you. I would be taking advantage. It would not be right." He shook his head, with something like regret in his eyes. "However, I will take you to my bed – but to sleep." And with that he lifted her easily into his arms and carried her into his bed chamber, laying her down gently onto his bed. The room was filled with the soft light of candles.

As he placed her onto the bed, her arms remained entwined around his neck and she pulled him down to her, and kissed him. The touch of her lips on his made him grow hot, he could feel the need in them and it nearly overwhelmed him. He did not pull back immediately but broke the kiss after a moment and straightened, looking down at her.

"Not tonight, Tala. It would not be right." He repeated.

"When then?" she breathed, looking at him with a hunger that almost weakened his resolve. "Tomorrow – before I leave here? Promise?"

"If you still wish it."

She reached out a hand to him. "Please stay with me." He hesitated for a moment and then nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been given the all clear by my beta-reader – so here it is! (thanks Dee!) Chapter 10 is still in production so there may be a small delay. Skinny rita – Galadriel says can she please have her mirror back now? ;-) Please keep reading and reviewing – that's why I write.

Crossbow, sweetie. Yes, I have read The Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit, and The Silmarillion. I have been reading The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings once a year since I was ten. You're right – your comments are technicalities and if you wish to read Tolkien, then I suggest you read him. This is fanfiction – i..e. my interpretation of his work. Haldir and Tala would be speaking Sindarin, not Quenya and since her name would be in Quenya, he translated it. Elleth, I believe, is Sindarin for elf-maid or female elf. Valar is plural, because I meant it to be.

I'm sorry about the mis-spelling of Undomiel – I will sack my spell-checker immediately!

CHAPTER NINE

**T**ala woke slowly, smiling at the pleasant warm sunlight bathing her face, but when she tried to stretch, her head began pounding.

"Ow!" she protested and gingerly opened one eye. She sat up slowly, trying not to move her head more than was necessary. Tales of drunkenness and carousing had never included this unpleasant side effect. She vowed that she would never drink again.

There was a movement beside her on the bed and she turned slowly to see the March Warden gazing up at her with an amused expression.

"How is your head?" he asked dryly, the corners of his mouth twitching with laughter.

He lay in the bed beside her, naked, except for a sheet draped over his lower half. Her eyes were drawn to his magnificent torso, hard with muscles, finely formed. Her breath caught. He was superb.

Tala felt an immediate wave of desire for him wash over her. Quickly she checked and was somewhat relieved to find that she was still clothed albeit only in her under-dress.

"There's only one reason I can think of why an elleth comes to an elf's talen, late at night, alone, obviously the worse for wine – and asking me to kiss her." Haldir said lightly, propping himself up on one elbow, facing her.

He leaned over and, placing one palm flat on her stomach, pushed her gently back onto the bed, and kissed her. His lips were gentle at first, warmly pressed to hers, but then the kiss became firmer and more ardent, his tongue flicking against her lips. His hand moved from her stomach and began to drift along the side of her body, lighter than a feather but she could feel every stroke of his fingers like fire.

She responded, moaning softly against his mouth as the kiss deepened. The thought of him completely flooded her mind. Haldir shifted his body onto hers slightly until some of his weight was pressing her into the bed. Her hands lifted to his hair and she ran her fingers through its long silkiness, one finger stroking the tip of his ears until his lips became increasingly urgent.

Suddenly, he took hold of her around the waist with both hands and rolled, bringing her on top of him so that she was staring down into those perfect silver eyes, her hair falling like a curtain over them both. His eyes were warm and shimmering with desire.

Haldir murmured her name, putting his hands up to her shift and undoing the tie at the neck, fumbling with hurried fingers, stretching up impatiently and kissing her neck, then following the curve of her collar bone with his tongue. He placed his hands on her shoulders, smoothed them down her arms, pushing the neck of her under-dress down until her shoulders were bare. He began to kiss them and her upper arms, working his way down, not missing an inch of skin.

Tala closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations flooding her body, the heat, the hunger, the overwhelming desire. She had not felt like this in such a long time, too long, not since Celedir – Celedir. Immediately an image of him came unbidden into her mind, his broken body being carried into Elrond's House at Rivendell, lifeless and bloody, his eyes staring, the light in them distinguished forever. She took a horrified breath and drew back, staring at Haldir as if she had never seen him before.

Haldir looked confused. "Tala, what is it?"

She got up off the bed, hurriedly gathering her gaping neckline together, wanting only to escape, escape the room, escape this torment.

Haldir rose languidly from the pillow, smiling seductively. "What is this? Some game?" His eyes were bright with enjoyment, the corners of his mouth curling.

Tala could not reply but backed away from the bed, her mind reeling with confusion. What was she doing? How could she?

Haldir stood up and the sheet fell away from his body. She had been right – he was naked. He was magnificent, perfectly formed in every way. Shivers ran up her spine. It was clear he was aroused and he prowled across the room towards her, cat-like, eyes drowsy with desire. She could not take her eyes off him.

"I have not played chase since I was an elfling – but I am more than willing." he said softly, grinning lazily at her.

Tala felt the wall at her back – she could go no further. He approached, a wicked gleam in his eye, and reached out to her, running a single finger down her gaping neckline and between her breasts. She could feel the heat of his naked body through her thin shift.

Tala lifted her hand involuntarily to slap his face, wanting him only to move away from her, but he caught her wrist in a gentle but steely grip - pinning it above her head, his reactions finely tuned. He leant closer until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Uh uh, Tala. That's not allowed. No hitting - or pulling of hair. Those are the rules." He smirked playfully and bent forward to capture her lips again with his own, his free hand moving round her waist.

The sound of her name on his lips almost weakened her, but with an effort she wrestled her hand free of his and, placing both hands firmly on Haldir's solid chest, pushed with all her strength.

Not waiting to see what happened, she ran to the door and flung it open, running as fast as she could from the _talen_, away from the elf who was causing her to betray Celedir. Thankfully the morning was still early and there was no-one about to see her fleeing in her shift, her dress left neatly folded over the March Warden's chair.

She raced back to her _talen_ and slammed the door shut, before flinging herself onto the bed and curling up. She sobbed, until breathless from distress and self-loathing, and so many other emotions that she could not distinguish one from the other.

Some moments later there was a soft knocking on her door and his voice, low and concerned.

"Tala? Tala, what is it? Open the door. Tala, answer me."

She stifled her sobbing as best she could and would not answer, and soon all was silent.

888888888888

Haldir entered the audience chamber where Galadriel and Celeborn sat, enjoying the morning sunshine. They both rose to greet him and indicated for him to take a seat.

"You are troubled, Haldir." Galadriel said immediately, "About Tala?", her eyes searching his.

Haldir sat for a moment, before nodding. "Lady Tala shies from me as if I were an orc. I fear I have done something to wound her." He tried to keep his voice light, when it in reality pained him more than he could have thought possible.

"You underestimate your effect on ellith, Haldir." Celeborn said dryly.

Haldir's face showed his confusion.

"It is evident that she is attracted to you, my friend." Celeborn spoke. "But she denies the feeling and fights it."

Galadriel spoke. "My granddaughter has told me something of her history." She turned to look at him, her blue eyes studying his face.

"Tala loved a warrior elf of Rivendell – Celedir - and he returned her love. They were not bound but were together for many years." She paused briefly. "Then he was killed when out on patrol by an orc ambush several years ago. She saw his body being carried back to Rivendell. It almost broke her – mind and heart. She has mourned him since then and sees any feeling for another as a betrayal of him."

Haldir bowed his head, trying to take in the information.

The Lady of Light turned and paced the talen, her face concerned. "And there is something else. Her parents left for the West many years ago, when she was still very young, and in their going she felt abandoned. With Celedir's death Tala feels that everyone she has ever loved leaves her. She is frightened to let herself love again. She herself does not recognise this – yet."

"She shies from you as an injured horse would." Celeborn contributed.

"Or strikes out – like a wounded cat." Haldir mused thoughtfully.

"She is confused and hurting." Galadriel said sympathetically, "I will go to her."

8888888888888888

Galadriel reached out her hand to comfort the sobbing elleth, taking her in her arms, her golden hair flowing over Tala like a protective cloak.

"I have betrayed him. Oh Celedir…"

"You have not betrayed him. Haldir has explained what happened. When he returned to his flet last night you fell asleep and he did not wish to wake you. He merely placed you in his bed." Tala was grateful to Haldir for the lie, though she feared Galadriel already knew the truth well enough.

The Lady paused before continuing gently, "Tala, my child, please understand I say this only for your good, but if you continue like this your heart will wither away like the leaves in Autumn. You know this."

Tala shook her head obstinately. She had to remove herself from this place – and from him. "I cannot stay here any longer. I must return to Rivendell – it is my home and besides, Lady Arwen awaits me."

"Do you really think that you could tell Arwen anything she does not already know in her heart? She and Aragorn have a connection that is deeper than words, just as, I believe, you and Haldir have. Are you really so anxious to get back to my granddaughter? Or do you run from something that you fear? We cannot control love, Tala, it is the most powerful of emotions."

Tala was adamant. She would leave – and she would go today.

Galadriel shook her heard in sadness. "My child, you are stubborn." Then she smiled sorrowfully "Like someone else I know."

After Galadriel had left her, Tala began to pack her belongings hurriedly, blocking all thoughts of Haldir from her mind, concerning herself only with the journey ahead. She would return to Rivendell. She would forget him. All would be as it was before…in time.

888888888888

"Back to Rivendell then, Nahar. Home." But the word sounded strangely empty. She patted his mane and laid her head for moment on his neck, needing the contact. Sensing her sad mood, the stallion was uncharacteristically still, allowing the touch without protest.

When she had arrived at the stable, Nahar had been saddled, her bow and sword in their places, ready for her departure. Foolishly, tears had pricked her eyes. Perhaps they had wanted her to leave, perhaps he…

Tala took a deep breath and then urged the stallion forward, without a backward glance. If she had looked she would have seen two tall figures, standing high on a landing, watching her go.

888888888888

Haldir stood perfectly still, staring after her. He had not seen her since she had run from his _talen_ that morning but Galadriel had told him of her plans to return to Rivendell.

"Come, brother," said Orophin shortly, turning away, "you will soon forget her."

Haldir did not reply.

888888888888

Darkness had fallen and Tala had left the borders of Lothlorien far behind but she could not stop thinking about Haldir. Alone and silent in the dark night, the blond elf dominated her thoughts.

Her feelings for Haldir confused her deeply - she barely knew him and yet she felt a stronger bond to him than she ever had in all years together with Celedir. It felt wrong somehow that it should be so.

Guilt consumed her. Her mind raced. Was she making a mistake? She had heard that wine merely relaxed your inhibitions – it could not cause someone to do something that they did not want to do, and if that was true then she had wanted Haldir. If she admitted the truth to herself, the strength of her feelings for the March Warden frightened her. What should she do?

Tala thought long on what Galadriel had said to her and finally acknowledged she was right – she was running away. She could not just turn away, that would be cowardly and she had never been known for her lack of courage. What would happen if she returned to Rivendell and could not forget him?

She reined in Nahar and brought him to a halt, he whinnying in confusion. She sat for a moment, a jumble of thoughts clouding her mind. Was it really the case that she had clung to her loyalty to Celedir because she was too scared to move on?

Tala at last acknowledged that it was. She was frightened - frightened that she would be left alone again. She thought of the words of the song she had sung that night beneath the mallorn tree - when she had known he was watching her even without looking in his direction - "_But if it's only tears and pain, isn't it still worth the cost?"._ The song that usually reminded her of her loyalty to Celedir but now reminded her of Haldir and that night.

She thought of the moment in Haldir's _talen_ when he had kissed her, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply at the thought. She had loved Celedir, heart and mind, but it was nothing to what she felt for Lothlorien's March Warden. It was as Galadriel said - there was a bond between them. But the way she had left – Tala flushed with embarrassment. What must he think of her? There was only one way to find out.

And with that, she turned a surprised Nahar around and started back.

888888888888

Haldir stood in his _talen,_ packing his belongings for the return to the border. Celeborn had finally given him leave to return. He looked around at the familiar objects of his home and frowned. Was it only last night she had been here? It seemed to him that some essence of her had been left in his home, and then dismissed the thought.

There was a loud hammering on his door and he opened it to find Orophin, a look of concern on his face.

"Haldir," he said urgently, "Lady Galadriel needs to see you immediately."

Haldir nodded and the two left without another word. In a matter of moments they were both standing before the Lady of Light. She was pacing her _talen,_ a look of deep anxiety on her face.

"Haldir." She spoke urgently "You must go to the Northern borders at once. It is Tala. I have seen her in my mirror. She turned back. But orcs will attack her." She paused "You know my mirror – it may never come to pass, but Haldir – I have seen her…death. You must hurry. It will be soon."

As her March Warden turned to race out of the _talen_ she called after him

"There is still hope."

88888888888888

Tala and Nahar approached the borders of the Golden Wood at a trot. She would be glad to be within its safe environs again, some instinct was making her nervous. Her neck prickled uncomfortably. There! There it was again. A faint noise carried on the clear night air. A rustle of grasses. It could have been the wind, but there was none tonight.

88888888888888

Haldir's mind raced as he ran; Orophin, and other wardens his brother had gathered together, following. He should never have allowed her to leave. If it was within his strength he would not let her die.

They ran as if the dark lord of Mordor was at their heels and reached the border within a few hours, but Haldir already feared they were too late for as they approached he could hear the scream of a horse in pain and _yrch_ voices shouting.

"Tala!" he shouted and burst through the last line of trees, bow raised, firing arrows in the group of twenty or more orcs surrounding a wild Nahar, not even waiting to see if the elves were following. Tala was still atop the stallion, but only just and even as he sprinted towards her, the horse bucked sharply as an orc blade entered him and Tala fell, disappearing from his sight into the crowd of foul creatures.

Haldir fought his way desperately to her, orcs falling before him like scythed wheat as his elven blade wheeled and swooped in his expert grip. Orophin fought frantically behind him, covering his brother's back.

He found Tala lying beside the motionless white stallion, bloody and battered, her eyes closed. He fell to his knees beside her, cradling her gently to him and was relieved to find she was still breathing, albeit shallowly.

"Tala." he murmured and wiped blood from her cheek with tender fingers. At the sound of his voice, her dark eyes flickered open to look up at him.

"Haldir." She tried to smile, her voice weak. "I was coming back." He nodded to show he understood. She took a faltering breath. "And now you have saved my life…as I saved yours…and we are equal."

Her body shuddered in pain and she struggled for breath.

"Tala," Haldir said softly, bending to kiss her forehead lovingly, "we have always been equals."

She smiled up at him, and then frowned, confused, as her eyes began to cloud. The pain in them faded as she started to pass into darkness. She closed them and he could sense her light diminishing.

"Tala! You cannot leave me. Tala, listen to my words." Haldir said passionately, bending low to her ear, whispering a soft stream of elvish – "_lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad"_.

He was growing desperate when at last she gave a gasp and her whole body shuddered in his arms. "I have told you before, March Warden, you do not govern me." Her voice was still weak but her eyes now flicked open, looking clearer and the pain in them was more obvious and she smiled.

Haldir looked tenderly at her, relieved that she was now fighting the darkness, and opened her tunic gently to examine her wounds. He drew in his breath sharply and frowned in alarm.

Haldir looked up to where he knew he would find Orophin, standing close, and awaiting his orders. The remaining orcs were all long since dead. Haldir's tone was terse. "We need to get her back to Lothlorien as soon as possible. Her wounds are beyond my skill. She needs a proper healer."

Orophin nodded silently and set about organising a litter to carry Tala back to City while Haldir stayed with her, holding her hand and trying to do the little that he could for her. She had slipped into a restless unconsciousness but Haldir was slightly more confident that if they could get her back to Lothlorien she would survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks as usual for all your kind reviews – they really do encourage me. Here's chapter 10 – I hope you enjoy. I have chapter 11 almost done and the rest of the story roughed out. In two weeks I leave for New Zealand where I am staying for 6 months, though my disk will be coming with and I hope to complete the rest of the story. Thanks as always to my beta-reader Dee – you're a star!

CHAPTER TEN

The Lady had sent a healer to the City gates to meet them and Haldir allowed the muscles he had been holding so tensely to relax slightly. At his command, the elves carried Tala carefully to the _flet _she had occupied previously and laid her gently on the bed. Orophin had cast a worried glance at his brother, which Haldir barely noticed, before ushering the other elves from the room and leaving Tala alone with the healer and his elder sibling.

During the journey back, Tala had lapsed into a deep sleep from which Haldir could only hope she would eventually awaken. She lay motionless on the bed where she had been placed, her pallid skin making the vile orc blood smeared over her face and garments seem all the more black and offensive.

Grim-faced and silent, the healer turned to her task. Haldir hovered at a respectful distance, feeling strangely helpless. Tala was washed quickly and efficiently of the blood and dirt and her injuries bandaged. The torn tunic and leggings were removed and replaced with a light-weight and almost translucent white gown. She had occasionally moaned softly but otherwise remained oblivious to the activity going on around her. The healer had tutted and shook her head over the wounds hidden by Tala's tunic, and discovered a broken arm – the same one incidentally that Tala had dislocated saving Haldir's life.

A short time later, the Lady swept into the dimly lit room with her usual quiet grace and went to the bed, her elegant fingers sweeping dark hairs from Tala's face. She looked down on her with great compassion before bending to lightly kiss her forehead. Galadriel had held a low conversation with the healer and had smiled gently at Haldir as she left, her hand resting momentarily on his arm as she passed, but had said nothing to him.

Haldir did not ask her if Tala would live, for deep in his heart he feared the answer. She was still grieving for the Rivendell elf – what was there to keep her here? He felt a brief stomach-churning moment of despair and pushed it aside, determined not to think on it.

The healer, an elleth with eyes almost as ancient and wise as the Lady's, straightened the covers over Tala and turned to leave, eyeing the Marchwarden as she did so.

"I have done all I can. Sleep must do the rest. I will return in the morning but send for me if there is any change." she told him grimly.

Once the healer had left, he drew a chair from the side of the room close to the bed and sat, gazing intently at Tala's face for any sign that she might awake. Her alabaster cheeks glowed rosily but he knew that was just the effect of the candlelight and bowed his head in grief.

8888888888888

Haldir sat up sharply; he must have drifted for a few moments. He took a second to realise there was a low murmur in the room. Tala was moving restlessly on the bed, muttering softly. As he looked, her head rolled in his direction and suddenly her dark eyes were staring into his, full of pain and fear.

Haldir's heart leapt into his throat. "Tala!"

He jumped up from the chair but as he drew closer to the bed he could see that she was still unconscious. He reached down and took hold of her icy hands in an effort to try and calm her but it did not seem to make any difference. The murmuring grew louder and he bent closer to her to try and make out the words.

"Celedir! No, please not Celedir." Tala moaned and her hands were tugged from Haldir's grasp as she turned away from him. Her words were clearly audible and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

It was as if an arrow had pierced his heart. Even now, in her delirium, she thought of Celedir. Her dead love. He returned to the chair and sat stoically, re-taking her hand while she called out incomprehensibly and wept, for what seemed an age. Nothing he attempted seemed to sooth her and his heart bled for her pain. Somewhere in her dreams, he thought, she must be re-living the moment when she had discovered his death.

88888888888

Tala's dreams were dark. Across a flat plain, she and Nahar galloped, hunted by dark shadows, the wind howling menacingly around the two. The night was black as pitch, no stars, no moon. The borders of the forest, where they would be safe, where Haldir would be waiting, never seemed to draw closer but remained tantalisingly out of reach. She looked behind her and could make out no features, only shades. Were these orcs? Or something else?

The scene, with dizzying suddenness, switched to Rivendell. She was sat with Arwen and the other ellith of her court. Sunlight streamed in through the great windows and she could hear the usual bustle of Rivendell going about its daily life. In a far corner of the Hall, Celedir spoke with Lord Elrond. As she raised her head from her book to look across, they both turned their heads and smiled. She blushed and returned to her reading.

Celedir finished his conversation and strode across to her. He was dressed in his dark green warrior's tunic and leather riding boots, his sword and scabbard already secured around his waist.

"I must go. The others are waiting for me." The dark haired elf looked down on her with a tender smile and put out his hand to raise her to her feet so that they could kiss goodbye. She smiled back at him before offering her lips to his. They had done this many times before. Yet, somehow, on this occasion, she suddenly felt a deep sense of foreboding as she watched him stride from the room. She sat back down and picked up her book.

The scene around her changed in an instant and she was alone in the echoing Hall. Noise assaulted her. There was shouting and the clatter of horses' hooves on cobbles. Outside elves called in urgent voices and footsteps pounded toward the courtyard.

Tala rose from the chair and the book slipped from her hands onto the floor, as if in slow motion.

She raced to the door, holding her skirts out of the way of her feet, and caught hold of the doorframe to slow herself. Hands tried to hold her back but she pushed them away blindly. In the centre of the yard, a horse, a white stallion, proud but in a state of dishevelment, danced in distress while elves tried to calm it.

Her breath caught in her throat and for a second dizziness overcame her. The whinnying of its suffering came to her as if through water, across a great distance.

"Nahar?" A voice spoke inside her head, the tone confused and dreamlike, and she realised it was her own.

She tried to go to him, to calm him, but somehow her eyes remained fixed on the burden flung across the horse and, as she moved forward, she stumbled and sank to her knees. Across the broad white back lay a body. The elf's dark hair flowed nearly to the ground and the hands fell limply on either side. The horse protested the indignity of its use, and of the death of its rider, by whirling and avoiding restraining hands.

"Celedir! No, please not Celedir." Tala heard herself moan. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see tears streaming down the face of an elleth who was looking down at her with love and compassion. Erứvë, Celedir's sister. They fell into each other's arms, Erứvë kneeling by her side. Uruvon, his brother, had finally managed to calm the stallion and several elves were lifting the lifeless body down.

"Tala." She turned in a daze towards the voice. For some reason they had laid the body on a stone table and Erứvë was proffering her a jug of water and indicating she should wash the body. She poured the sparkling liquid over the hair as if mesmerised and watched the black orc blood wash from it, slowing turning it silver blond. The jug fell from her grasp and smashed violently upon the pavement. It was no longer Celedir who lay dead on the cold stone but the Marchwarden of Lothlorien.

88888888888888888

Tala cried out.

"No! It cannot be. Please say it is not."

Haldir leapt to her side and took her shoulders in his hands, trying to sooth her, trying to ease her back onto the bed. He murmured soothingly to her and this time his voice seemed to reach her. She quieted and relaxed slightly, allowing him to place her back onto the bed and pull the covers over her.

He stood beside her bed for a few moments, looking down at her, willing her with all his heart to be well. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of her cheek, cold and pale, in the lightest of touches.

88888888888888

Haldir sat; never leaving Tala's side for the next couple of days, comforting her in her disturbed moments when she would cry out and writhe as if in agony, sitting quietly with a book when she was more restful, though the inactivity chafed at him.

Rumil looked into the room occasionally and the Lady sent one of her Sentinel's daily to ask if she required anything.

On the fifth day, when the healer made her morning visit, she flipped back the covers to check Tala's injuries and nodded slightly.

She pressed her hand against the elleth's forehead and turned to Haldir with a smile. "She seems quieter. I believe the shadow has passed."

Haldir breathed a heavy sigh of relief and looking at Tala could now see some faint colour in her otherwise ivory face. She had been sleeping without trouble during that night and he had hoped…

Rumil came to stand by Haldir's side – he had accompanied the healer to the _flet_ that morning, hoping for better news. "Haldir, you should get some rest. Come brother, I will sit with her in your stead." he coaxed.

The Marchwarden hesitated for a moment before looking up into his brother's eyes to see the compassion and tenderness there. He nodded and wearily grasped Rumil's hand as he stood.

"Send for me at once if there is any change."

888888888

Tala opened her eyes slowly, for although the light in the room was dim they were still dazzled, and took a moment to focus.

An elf sat by the side of the bed, his blond head bent over a book. He had not yet noticed that she was awake. He was clad in a midnight blue tunic, unlike his usual gray and she thought distractedly that the colour suited him.

"Haldir?" she murmured.

The head lifted in answer and the pair of silver-gray eyes which looked back at her with relief and affection was similar, but not the ones she sought.

"Rúmil." She smiled weakly, trying not to show her disappointment.

"Tala." His voice was gentle. He stood and put his hand gently over hers, looking down upon her with a smile. "I will fetch the healer." Before she could say another word he had sprung from the room.

Tala closed her eyes painfully and whispered "Haldir" as a tear leaked out through her lashes.

8888888888

She must have fallen asleep again, for when she awoke she could hear soft voices, and peering through her lashes examined the room. In a far corner stood the Lady of Light and her Marchwarden; Haldir standing with his back to her. Haldir. She suddenly felt an overwhelming yearning for him to take her in his arms. To surround her with his presence. To make her feel safe.

The Lady's voice was melodic and gentle. "I have informed Lord Elrond that she is recovering but they are already on their way from Rivendell and cannot be recalled. See that there is someone on the border to greet them and bring them straight here, Haldir. No doubt they will be most grateful for the latest news."

And with that Galadriel swept from the room, leaving Haldir standing thoughtfully where she had left him for a few moments.

They? Who was on their way from Rivendell? But all thoughts were pushed from her mind when the Marchwarden turned to find her watching him.

"Tala. You are awake." he said gently. He came to her bedside and looked down on her with a quiet smile. She felt suddenly embarrassed as she recalled the circumstances of her leave-taking and lowered her eyes.

Haldir put out his hand to touch hers and then drew it back, without making contact. The days of her unconsciousness had given him time to think - and time to distance himself from her. He could not think to rival this Celedir, an elf who still haunted her thoughts, who still had her heart – even in death. No doubt the Rivendell visitors would take her back to her home and he would never see her again. He stifled the ache in his heart as best he could. It was for the best.

"How are you feeling?" He sat down in the chair beside her that Rumil had vacated and gazed at her compassionately.

Tala was able to give a slight smile as she looked at him shyly. "Quite well, surprisingly." she responded lightly. "I don't think I'll need sleep again for quite some while."

She looked up at him. She wished he would just take her in his arms. The feeling was so strong it must be evident to anyone. Could he not see it in her eyes?

"You have mended while you slept." Haldir rose awkwardly and went to stand by the window. His voice was soft. "I am afraid that your horse…"

"Nahar? What of him?" Tala asked with sudden dread.

"He did not survive."

"No!" she cried out and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Your sword and bow were also lost."

"I am not so concerned with the loss of the sword. I never learned to wield it properly anyway."

"If it is any consolation, we killed the remaining orcs that attacked you."

She tried to smile weakly through her tears. "It is not but thank you."

"We can replace your bow and find you another horse to return to Rivendell on." he said, distantly.

Is that why he thought she was so upset? That she wanted to return to Rivendell and leave him. He did not understand.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Nahar was all I had left of…of Celedir." Tala turned her head away to stare at the blank wall opposite.

"Celedir was my…" she paused, unsure of how to continue but Haldir forestalled her.

"Galadriel has explained to me."

She turned back and looked at his back with surprise, but continued "Nahar was Celedir's horse. I asked Lord Elrond for him after ... I was the only one who could tame him."

"Lord Elrond has sent someone to be with you. Your…Celedir's sister, I believe, is on her way, and her brother. They will be here before nightfall tomorrow."

"Erứvë?" she exclaimed with joy.

He nodded to her uncomfortably and turned to leave.

"Haldir."

He stopped, one hand resting on the door handle.

"Thank you. For saving my life." Her mind immediately flashed back to the moment in his _talan_ when he had asked if he had ever thanked her for doing the same for him.

The Marchwarden bowed slightly. "It was nothing. My duty, merely." He paused. "And a debt repaid."

88888888888

Her brow furrowed in hurt at his words after he had left. A debt repaid. Is that all she had been to him?

Tala pondered this for a moment before turning her mind deliberately to happier thoughts. Erứvë was coming and would be here soon. She longed to see her again – it seemed an age since they had parted. She thought on the elleth with affection. Since Celedir's death they had become so close, at first a mutual grief which had grown into something deeper - Erứvë was her sister in all but name. It was Erứvë – and Arwen – who had made her seek life again.

Tala sighed. Her body ached and her wounds still pained her. Despite her words to Haldir she felt sleep closing around her again and accepted its embrace gratefully.

8888888888

"The Lady Tala is having a nightmare."

"Send for a healer." Haldir said levelly.

"But she calls for you, brother." Haldir looked up from the arrow he was mending to see Rumil looking at him quizzically. His brother read him better than anybody. He shook his head and returned to the arrow, his jaw set stiffly.

"We are in the City now. There are others more qualified to heal her than I."

Rumil hesitated for a moment as if waiting for his brother to change his mind and then left the _talan _without a word. Haldir could hear him running off along the pathway.

Haldir placed the arrow carefully on the table and sat motionless, thinking. He would not allow himself to love an elleth whose heart was already taken. That way only led to pain. There were plenty of other ellith in Lothlorien. "But none like her." a voice whispered in his mind. He pushed the thought aside but got to his feet, sighing. He needed to speak to Rumil about the new arrivals anyway.

He pushed open the door of the small _talan_ to find it crowded. The healer sat on the side of Tala's bed trying vainly to calm her as she fought unknown opponents in her sleep; Galadriel, Rumil, and one of the other healers looking helplessly on, Galadriel had a look of deep concern on her face which lifted a little as she turned to the door and saw her Marchwarden arrive. One of the Lady's Sentinels stood impassively to the side, awaiting his Lady's orders. Another elf bustled in that moment with herbs from the storeroom.

Haldir waved the healer to one side and took her place on the edge of bed. Tala was pale and restless, murmuring under her breath, occasionally putting out her hands and batting the air with them, as if fighting off an invisible foe. He captured her hands gently in his own; they were frozen again.

"I think you should all leave." he said shortly, without turning around. He heard the healers begin to protest but the Lady quickly hushed them and soon the room behind him was silent. He hoped Galadriel would forgive his discourtesy.

Tala's nightmare was getting worse. She began to cry out and her hands were wrenched from his grasp as they flailed. "Haldir!" she cried out and shot upright in her bed, suddenly wide awake, and after a few seconds began to weep bitterly. Haldir took her in his arms and held her silently until she stopped shuddering.

"I am here." he said quietly.

She clung to him as if drowning, neither of them saying a word. Tala felt herself begin to relax in the heat of his body and the comforting protection of his arms. She had been dreaming he was being attacked by orcs and she had tried to come to his aid but could not move. She shivered at the remembrance and he drew her from him to look at her. She gazed steadily into his gray eyes, thinking how beautiful they were.

"Do you want to tell me of what it is you dream? Perhaps I can help." His face was sombre.

She hesitated for a moment and then lied, lowering her eyes to trace the pattern on the bed covering, elanor and mallorn leaves intertwined in gold and green.

"I was being attacked again – and my bow broke – I had no way of defending myself."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you wish to go back to sleep or shall I get someone to sit with you?" At her look he added quickly "I have duties I must attend to."

"I think I would prefer to be alone." she said coolly, turning her face away from him and lying back down.

He stood up and bowed slightly. "As you wish." And with that he left.

8888888888888

Tala tossed and turned, wanting to sleep and yet frightened of what sleep might bring. She had had her fill of seeing Haldir being attacked, in pain, dying and herself unable to help him. Why was he being so cold to her? Had she mistaken the feelings she thought they had shared that night after he had saved her. She had believed that he cared for her. She recalled his earlier words "A debt repaid." Was that all it was?

She was beginning to wish she had not been so stubborn and had taken up his offer of having someone sit with her when the door of her _talan _opened softly and she heard quiet footsteps across the floor. She turned to see Erứvë coming towards her, stepping lightly as if afraid of waking her. A look of joy crossed the blonde elleth's face and she hurried the last few steps to come to the bed.

"Tala! I thought you were asleep!" She smiled at Tala and knelt by the bedside so their faces were almost level.

"Erứvë!" Tala answered with equal elation. "I did not think to see you until evening."

Erứvë smiled happily at the elleth she thought as of a sister. "It is evening."

Tala looked with surprise at the window and indeed saw that twilight had surrounded the trees of Lorien. She must have slept then, Tala thought distractedly, but she did not remember doing so. Thankfully she did not recall any nightmares either.

Erứvë spoke softly, her green eyes flooded with concern. "How are you, Tala?"

"Better. The healers here are wonderful. Though obviously some things will take longer to mend."

"Rumil has told us of what happened." She glanced behind her at the doorway, and just outside on the landing Tala could see Rumil and Erứvë's brother talking animatedly, Uruvon frowning and shaking his head.

"Uruvon thinks that they should have sent someone to accompany you back to Rivendell. That you should not have been allowed to leave unaccompanied." Erứvë whispered in explanation.

Tala's brow wrinkled in irritation. "I left hurriedly, the Galadhrim are not at fault. Besides, I am no elfling and can take care of myself – mostly." she added with a smile at Erứvë's pointed glance.

Uruvon had been part of the reason why she had been more than happy to take up Lord Elrond's request to travel to Lorien. The last few months he had begun to irk her somewhat, interfering in parts of her life she believed he had no right to, questioning her judgement, advising her and becoming irritable when she did not follow his suggestions. She had begun to feel constrained by him. It seemed wherever she went in Rivendell she saw his censorious face.

"Uruvon!" she called, in an attempt to spare Rumil further disapproval. The elf turned and, seeing her awake, came striding into the room.

"Tala. I am glad to see you." and the concern on his face was certainly genuine. He came to the foot of the bed and stared sternly at her, examining her face for signs of hurt.

"Please, do not harangue poor Rumil." she requested evenly, smiling past Uruvon at the warden who was standing impassively at the door, "I doubt that they would have let me leave alone if they thought I was in any danger." She shrugged. "I had made it here alone, without incident. There was no reason to think the return journey would be any different."

Uruvon frowned and shook his head disapprovingly. "I asked Lord Elrond not to send you – for the journey was dangerous. You should never have been travelling alone."

Tala bridled at his arrogant tone. "I am not an elfling to be wrapped in soft blankets and never allowed from home, Uruvon." She raised her chin proudly. "I can beat you at the targets everytime."

"Even elves cannot shoot so well in the dark, Tala." the elf commented with a faint sneer. He never called her sister as Erứvë did.

Erứvë hushed them both, it was in her nature to placate. "Tala is still recovering from her wounds. This is neither the time nor the place for such harsh words."

Uruvon bowed his head in stiff acknowledgement and sat awkwardly upon the chair, staring at Tala until she felt slightly self-conscious. Rumil stood by the door, his arms folded, glaring at the Rivendell elf. Tala moved uncomfortably under Uruvon's unremitting gaze and turned away, gazing at Erứvë.

"So," Tala said, forcing her voice to sound merry, taking the elleth's hand in hers, "tell me everything that has happened while I have been away."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Tala stumbled slightly, and Uruvon put out a strong hand and gripped her elbow, scowling.

"I said you were not well enough to be doing this." he hissed in her ear, glaring at their escort walking a few metres ahead, chatting comfortably with his sister.

Tala frowned and gently removed her arm from his grip, resisting the sudden desire to rip it away as quickly as possible.

"I am fine." she responded firmly. "More than ready to take a small walk around Lothlorien. Besides," she added lightly, modulating her hostile tone, "I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't show my guests the wonders of this city." She gazed up at the lofty trees, her eyes softening, still feeling wonder at the beauty of Lorien.

"If you are fine, then you will soon be well enough to return to Rivendell." Uruvon announced imperiously. "I have duties there which are being neglected."

Tala's heart seemed to jump into her throat at his words. Return to Rivendell? For ever? Leave him? So distasteful were Uruvon's words, she stopped walking and barely noticed.

"Another week shall we say?" Uruvon's blue eyes looked down on her coldly. She returned her gaze to the floor to escape from his searching glance, still numb, her mind in a whirl.

His eyes narrowed at her response – or rather lack of it - and taking her arm, pulled her into a small resting place off the walkway. He looked at her suspiciously, coming to stand only inches away from her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"You have been recovering for several weeks now. It is time we returned home. After all, Rivendell is your home, is it not?" His tone was biting.

_Rumil and Haldir come to appreciate that something is not quite right with Uruvon, and his feelings for Tala. The Lady agrees and asks the brothers to watch over Tala and Eruve. Haldir decides to instruct Tala in sword-fighting so that she might better protect herself. During their daily meetings he allows himself to come close to her once more._

_One night, Uruvon confronts Tala with his suspicions that she and Haldir are lovers and reveals his insane jealousy. If she could love his brother, why not him? Haldir (of course) appears in the nick of time to prevent Uruvon injuring Tala after she rejects him absolutely. Lord Celeborn arrives, brought by Rumil, and orders Uruvon to leave Lothlorien immediately and return to Rivendell, where his punishment for his conduct would be decided by Elrond. Haldir leaves with Uruvon to escort him to the borders. Tala blames herself and Haldir returns briefly before he leaves to comfort her._

_Meanwhile, Eruve has been injured in her attempt to defend Tala from her brother's wrath and once recovered, wishes to go home. Tala reluctantly accompanies her back to Rivendell, leaving Haldir with a longing look but nothing more._

_Time passes. Uruvon never returns to Rivendell, and is banished in his absence. The Ring is destroyed and Rivendell prepares for the marriage of Arwen and Aragorn, at Midsummer, at Minas Tirith. Elves from Lothlorien arrive in Rivendell to join the journey to the White City. Haldir and his brothers accompany their lord and lady. Tala tries to stay away from him, and Haldir is only able to catch glimpses of her on the long journey._

_At an encampment, Tala is unable to sleep and wandering about the dark camp, sees an elleth enter Haldir's tent. She returns sadly to her own, not seeing the elleth leave very soon after, after having her advances rebuffed by the March Warden. He can only still think of Tala._

_They arrive in procession at Minas Tirith and the court busies itself preparing for the wedding. Tala, looking pale and wan, is instructed by Arwen to get some fresh air and leaving the palace, wanders down to a small gate, where, from the shadows, she watches Uruvon and a small retinue enter the city. She tries to warn someone, sure that he is only here to cause trouble for the March Warden, but Elrond is in continual meetings and she still does not wish to approach Haldir. What to do?_

_During the wedding and the celebrations afterwards, she watches Haldir, determined to protect him in any way she can. As he leaves the wedding feast, late at night, having had – as most of the guests have – quite a lot to drink, she follows him. But his senses are not as dull as she imagines and he confronts her, coldly. Before leaving her, however, he gives in to his urges (aided by alcohol) and kisses her passionately._

_They are interrupted by Uruvon, his rage only made greater by discovering them kissing. Haldir is outnumbered by Uruvon and his followers. However, Rumil and Orophin have also decided to leave the party and even out the numbers. Tala also joins the fight and is challenged by Uruvon. He taunts her. She tells him that she and Haldir are not lovers, but that she loves him and is "prepared to fight and die by his side."_

_In his fury Uruvon lunges at her and impales himself upon Tala's sword. At the conclusion of the fight, the Lorien elves are, of course, triumphant. Tala is in shock and has suffered minor injuries, and Haldir takes her back to his abode to comfort her. He admits that he heard what she had said to Uruvon. He also finally confesses his love for her. They "get it on". Rivendell and Lorien have another marriage to celebrate._

**THE END**

**I'd written so much of this – most of the scenes described here had been, at the very least, roughed out. The next chapter had been completed. The scene with Eruve, Tala and Uruvon had been written completely, and had been for months, the scene in the encampment was done, and most of the final chapter was completed. Unfortunately, my floppy disc decided it no longer wished to work. I had no back-up. I was, to put it simply, devastated. I hope that this rough-out of the rest of the story will give you some closure as I am probably not going to complete it now.**

**Since I posted the last chapter my life has pretty well changed. I am still living in New Zealand and it looks like the move may be a permanent one as I have met my own Haldir here, and our story – in my eyes – is just as romantic as Tala and Haldir's. You never know though – one day I may get bored and decide to hang a bit more onto this framework.**

**And if you want to read a really fabulous Haldir story? Two words - Elanor's Revenge.**


End file.
